


You Could Stay

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:16:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Hi, had an idea if you’d like. So, Daryl is out on a run with Merle, Rick or Aaron (depending on which era you would like) and they come across someone getting swarmed by walkers. They go to help but before they get there the walkers start dropping and they see this woman with swords come out of the swarm. She sees them and is all like happy sunshine. Daryl is like damn this girl can take care of shit, that’s sexySummary: Daryl and Aaron are out scouting for people when they find the reader fighting off a group of walkers. They take them down and escort her back to Alexandria. Daryl takes ownership over watching over her for a while and things get heated between the two. Definitely turned into dominant Daryl smut. Enjoy! Season 9 (after the first time jump) Era.





	1. You Could Stay - Part 1

“You think we’ll find anyone today?” Aaron asked Daryl, who was walking beside him with his crossbow comfortably resting on his chest in his hands.

Daryl shrugged and looked over at Aaron, replying, “Don’t know… Maybe we’ll get lucky.”

Aaron nodded and turned his attention back to the wooded area around them, looking for any signs of trouble.

Daryl did the same, resting his trigger finger next to the trigger on his crossbow as he scanned the area for any of those undead bastards.

The two of them had set out on their weekly scouting mission to look for good people to take into Alexandria. It had been two years since Negan’s infamous surrender and while Rick foolishly tried to recruit and forgive the Saviors, Daryl focused on things that could actually help the community. Aaron had become a close friend to Daryl over the past few years, someone he depended on, even more than Rick lately. Daryl didn’t mind agreeing to stay in Alexandria and watch over the proverbial flock. In fact, he much rather preferred it to what was happening outside them. Still, he was a savior and a protector first, so the natural progression was to help Aaron with recruitment to the community. These trips also allowed them to know the lay of the land around the community. What walkers were doing and if there were any threats around was also vital information for the protection of the community.

The two walked in comfortable silence, scanning the area and taking out a few walkers together with ease whenever they appeared.

“They don’t seem to be grouping up as much out here anymore. That’s good,” Daryl said, looking over at Aaron pointedly.

Aaron nodded in agreement, turning his eyes back to scan the woods as they walked forward. Suddenly the two of them heard a gunshot to the east. They both looked at each other for a second in confusion before turning to run near the noise. They came to a clearing in the woods and looked down the hill to see a fenced-in parking lot filled with walkers, pooling in a circle at the center of it.

“The packing plant,” Aaron said, noticing the building connected to the parking lot.

“Someone’s in trouble,” Daryl said, bringing his hand up over his forehead to cover the sun as he peered down onto the scene, trying to get a better look.

“There’s gotta be at least 20 of them. We should go help,” Daryl said, looking over at Aaron with hard compassion in his eyes.

Aaron nodded in agreement and they both quickly scaled down the hill. They walked over to the fence, noticing the lock had been cut and the door was open. Daryl signaled to Aaron to follow his lead and walked through the door, drawing his crossbow and scanning the area left to right and top to bottom. He heard a slice of metal cutting through the air and then again. He peered over at Aaron and nudged his head toward the swarm. Aaron nodded, drawing his knife from his holster and positioning it for the kill. 

They both quickly ran over to the mob of walkers and started taking them out, one by one. Daryl shot arrow after arrow, taking out as many as he could. He reloaded, putting another arrow quickly in the slot and shooting the walker in front of him in the back of the head. It fell forward with a thud. Daryl noticed you in the center of the circle as the walker fell. You jumped back as the walker fell into her.

Daryl stood there in awe as he watched you pivoted your body, digging your heels into the concrete as you turned around and stabbed your sword up into the skull of a walker staggering toward you. You quickly pulled it back out and spun around decapitating the last two walkers, leaving a huge pile of dead bastards around her. 

Aaron and Daryl stepped back, looking over at you curiously with their weapons raised.

You raised your hands and smiled, wiping the blood off your forehead with the back of your hand.

“Easy now, isn’t it bad enough we have to fight against these dead suckers?” you said, pushing your sword into its holster on the side of your hip. You raised your hands in surrender again, showing them that you didn’t have to make this into anything worse.

Daryl looked around, using his drawn crossbows tip as his scope. He noticed the doors to the building had all been opened, he assumed that is where the walkers were from. When he was satisfied that it was clear he looks back over at you. His eyes were hard, you could tell he wasn’t one to mess with. But you could tell by his restraint that he didn’t appear to be a bad guy, not like some you had met along the way.

Daryl looked you over carefully. You were wearing a brown leather jacket with a grey tank top underneath. You had on leather gloves that cut off at your knuckles, the same color brown as your jacket. He followed his checkup down your body seeing your dark blue jeans and black boots. Your sword hung inside a black, leather, holster, coming down to your knee in length. You didn’t look dirty or scared. In fact, you looked like a force to be reckoned with, taking Daryl aback for a second at how strong and beautiful you were.

He forced his mind back to the task at hand, noticing she appeared to be alone. He looked back over at the open doors to the building, expecting to see someone else waiting for you.

“We heard a gunshot,” he said, still scanning the open doors that led to black unknown uncertainty.

You reached behind you with your right hand, keeping your left raised in the arm as both men glared you down.

Aaron stepped forward a little holding his knife out in scared defense.

You grabbed the gun that was tucked into the back of your pants and slowly pulled it out, raising it in the air with your right hand in surrender.

“I saw this place while I was passing through in the woods and thought it looked like a nice place to stay for a few days. I noticed there weren’t many of these undead suckers taking it up. So, I shot this to draw them out here. And then… Well, and then you know what happened,” you said looking around at the dead bodies with a playful smile, still feeling the adrenaline pumping through your body.

Daryl looked over at Aaron who had a look of disbelief on his face as he took in the information.

“And you just thought you’d take ‘em all on on your own?” he asked, holstering his knife at his hip as he looked over at you in awe.

You shrugged, bringing your right hand back down to tuck the gun back into place in the back of your jeans.

“Like I said, there weren’t too many. I’ve faced more than this plenty of times,” you answered as if it were an everyday occurrence you were used to, and it was.

Daryl huffed in surprised respect at the way you handled yourself, dropping his crossbow as he took you in. He slung it around his back and shook the hair out of his eyes, adjusting the strap until it felt comfortable around him. He gripped the strap with both hands, his biceps rippling as he twisted on the fabric nervously. You were the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen and obviously capable to handle yourself. So sexy. He thought to himself briefly before forcing his mind elsewhere.

He looked over at Aaron, signaling him to do the talking. Aaron nodded back, silently agreeing.

“We aren’t here to hurt you,” Aaron said, raising his arms this time to show you he was nothing to be afraid of.

You huffed and smirked, looking at him as you cocked your head to the side and replied, “As if you could if you tried.”

Aaron looked over at Daryl who huffed and smiled a small smile in respect.

“This is Daryl,” Aaron said, nudging his head over at Daryl.

“My name’s Aaron,” he said, putting his hand on his chest for emphasis.

He dropped his arms and walked over to you putting his hand out to you.

“Y/N,” you said taking his hand and shaking it a minute before dropping your hand and stepping back into place.

“Are you alone?” Aaron asked, scanning the area for signs of other people.

“What like a girl can’t take care of herself?” you asked with a huff and a smirk.

“I meant no offense. We have a community just a few miles back. Our job is to find people who might be beneficial to our community. I see you can fight. We are always looking for good fighters,” Aaron said.

You looked over at him in surprise.

“What makes you think I’m to be trusted?” you asked, surprised at how open this man was with you. It was dangerous in this world to be too trusting. But this man seemed so sincere and like he had not been through what most in this world had. He had kind, trusting eyes.

Aaron smiled and replied, “Let’s just say I’m a good judge of character.”

You smiled, a real smile for the first time since you didn’t know when. You looked curiously over at the stoic man beside Aaron and took him in. His eyes were hardened, and you felt him looking you over looking for any signs that you were unsafe. His demeanor reminded you of that of a soldier, dutifully protecting his people. You let your eyes roam his body, licking your lips as you took in his muscular body. He was gorgeous! Your thoughts wandered to what it would feel like to feel those amazing arms around you.

You shrugged and smiled playfully over at Daryl, lost in your dirty thoughts and replied, “I guess it couldn’t hurt to have a few days of rest before I continue on my way.”

You walked over to Daryl, slightly leaning into his ear and said, “Besides, I can think of some fun things I’d like to do without these assholes ruining it.”

Aaron nodded and looked over at Daryl who shifted uncomfortably at your proximity and words but nodded in agreement to let you tag along. You smirked to yourself as you watched his body stiffen at your close presence. You loved that you could get such a reaction out of him. You thought about all the fun you could have with this stoic mystery man as you began to walk with them towards their town.

You all walked together in a line, Aaron, then Daryl, and you. You looked over at Daryl who was avoiding eye contact and focusing on the woods surrounding you and then over at Aaron.

“So, how far is it?” you asked, looking ahead and trying to focus on the journey too, every so often scanning the area with your hand on your holstered sword.

“Just a few miles back this way,” Aaron said, squinting up at the sun before finishing, “We should be able to make it there by sunset.”

You nodded and looked up at the man called Daryl curiously again as you make the long trek to their community.

“So, how long have you been at this place?” you asked, looking up at Daryl pointedly, hoping to hear from him, but Aaron answered for him.

“My boyfriend Eric and I had been there since near the beginning… He uh, he didn’t make it,” Aaron said, his voice turning sad as he thought about the love he had lost.

He forced his mind back to the present and cleared his throat, continuing and saying, “I found Daryl and his people a few years ago. Sufficed to say it has been an interesting couple of years since exploring outside the walls of Alexandria.”

Daryl looked over at Aaron and huffed, thinking about all they had been through and everyone they had lost.

You noticed the palpable sadness in the air and looked down at your boots as you walked, thinking about your own losses. Everyone in this world had a story of woe if you were lucky you only had a few stories that led to losing someone you cared about. If you were lucky…

You heard a cawing in the distance. It was one of those undead bastards. You all stopped and scanned the area, waiting for it to show itself.

It finally came staggering through the trees, its arms stretched out toward you three. It was a woman, from the looks of it she must have been in her early 70s when she was infected. She was wearing an old, dirty, and tattered floral dress and her dark brown hair was stringy and covered in dirt and blood. She slowly walked toward you, with nothing but pure hunger in her dead, grey, eyes.

Your hand came swiftly to the holster at your side and you pulled out your sword. 

“I got it,” you said, focusing all your attention on her and your task at hand.

You walked over to her and kicked her in the chest, knocking her down onto the ground. You held your boot on her chest as she tried to claw at you, looking up at you with confused hunger.

You looked down at her with pity for a second before lifting your sword and slamming it down into her skull. She stopped moving, immediately going limp. You stepped back off of her, wiping the blood off on the grass and swiftly holstered it again. You looked down at the lifeless body for another second, thinking back to the first time you had to kill one them when Aaron’s voice clearing brought you back to the present.

You snapped your head back over to the two men you were traveling with. Aaron looked away, giving you time to process whatever was going through your head. The other one, Daryl, peered over at you with curiosity. He looked like he wanted to ask you something, but he stayed quiet, not saying a word. You shook off the memory and walked back over to them. You all continued your walk to this supposed paradise in silence for a while. Every once in a while, Daryl would look over at you with that same curious look on his face, trying to silently figure you out.

He was studying you. He thought you were beautiful and obviously could take care of yourself, but there was something vulnerable inside of you that he couldn’t put his finger on. You intrigued him and he couldn’t help but want to learn more about you.

“So, how long ya been out here?” Daryl finally asked you after walking in silence for about a half hour.

You shrugged, looking at the ground ahead of you as you walked side by side with the man.

“Since the beginning… I used to have people, but you know how that goes…” you said, looking into the distance with a hard expression as you thought back to how tough the beginning was.

You shook the memory, remembering that it did nothing for you to sit and sulk over what has happened. Life was short, especially in this shit world. You had promised yourself a long time ago to enjoy what little time you had left. You looked over at Daryl with a small, playful, smile as your mind shifted back to this man next to you. Yeah, you could enjoy some time with this man, you thought to yourself, playing with the idea of all the fun you could have.

“So… This place is secure?” you asked, imagining what it would be like to spend the night with this man with no threat of the undead interrupting.

“It’s fenced in with a secure gate. No one gets in or out without us knowin’,” Daryl answered.

“It’s just a little bit further,” Aaron said as you three dug your tired heels into the earth as you trekked forward.

After about another five minutes of walking you can to a clearing in the woods. You scanned the grassy meadow ahead of you and then spotted the fence. Your eyes followed it to the left until you saw the gate. There was a woman in a stand at the top of the gate, scanning the area for trouble. The woman noticed you three in the clearing and nodded as if to say hi to the two men you were walking with. Aaron nodded back in recognition.

“Alright follow us,” Aaron said, quickly walking into the meadow towards the gate.

Daryl looked over at you and nudged his head over before turning and following Aaron. You followed behind Daryl, scanning the meadow with caution as you three rapidly walked through it. Your feet hit gravel and before you knew it you were on the gravel road that led to the gate. You walked up to the gate and looked up at the woman in the stand, your eyes wide at how big the gate and fence was now that you were up close. These people weren’t taking any chances with security.

“Who’s this?” the woman asked, looking over at you with hard, curiosity.

“She’s with us. We found her, alone, just a few miles back,” Aaron said.

The woman looked you over another minute and then nodded down to someone on the ground. The gate began to open.

“Straight to Rick and Michonne, you know the rules,” she said.

Aaron nodded and said, “Of course.”

Aaron looked over at you with a smile and said, “Welcome to Alexandria.”

You smiled gratefully over at him, peering up at the woman in the watchtower with curiosity before following the two men into the town.

You walked through the gate, hearing it close behind you as you took in the view. It looked like any housing development in any suburban area in the country. If you hadn’t known better, you would have thought you had been transported back in time. There were kids running around, laughing as they played with each other. There were people rocking babies on front porches. There were old couples smiling at each other, enjoying the sunshine. There were people working in gardens and harvesting fresh food. It looked like a scene out of a heaven that didn’t exist in this world anymore.

You stood there in shocked awe for a while as you took it in. You felt someone nudge your shoulder and looked over, noticing it was Daryl.

“Come on. It’s alright, I promise,” he said, his hard glare softening for a minute as he spoke. He could tell you were in shock and nervous like he had been the first time he stepped foot inside.

You slowly nodded, still trying to take this vision in, and slowly followed Daryl’s lead into the town. You three walked down the street to the first house on the left. It was a huge two-story house with a big porch on the front.

Aaron looked over at you before you all climbed the stairs.

“This is where the leaders live, Rick and Michonne. They need to okay everyone who stays here, but I think she will be okay with letting you in. Just answers her questions honestly,” Aaron instructed.

You nodded, ignoring the butterflies that formed in your stomach as you looked up at the house with slight fear.

“Don’t worry. They’re good people… And I’ll be there the whole time,” Daryl said, looking over at you with those same sweet concerned eyes.

You looked over at him and smiled at the concerned look on his face. He was so sweet to worry about you. You nodded and took a deep breath.

“Okay. I’m ready when you are,” you said, putting on your tough façade and turning toward the steps.

Aaron nodded to you and walked up. You followed him up the stairs to the porch and Daryl followed, closely behind you. You stopped abruptly and he ran right into the back of you because he was so close.

You jumped a little at the feeling and looked back at him.

He stepped back a few feet and looked away with a sheepishly look on his face. You fought the urge to smile again at the sight. You heard Aaron knock on the door and you turned and focused on the door, fighting your nerves again as you watched it open.

The door opened and the woman named Michonne stood on the other side. She had a little girl on her hip who immediately smiled and reached for Aaron.

Aaron smiled and made a face at her, reaching out and scooping her into his arms.

“Judith!” he said, smiling happily back at her as he spun her around and bounced her on his hip.

“You’re so good with her,” the woman named Michonne said, with a happy smile at the sight of them.

She noticed you and her smile fell. She crossed her arms and looked you over warily.

You stood your ground as she silently looked you over.

“New recruit?” she asked, looking over at Daryl.

Daryl nodded, stepping forward, slightly in front of you, shielding your body with his.

“Ya. We found her out there. She can fight and she’s alone, needs a place to stay,” he said, looking over at her pointedly.

Michonne nodded and gestured to you all to come inside.

As you walked into the house Michonne’s hand pressed against your sternum, stopping you.

She looked down at your sword in its holster and then back into your eyes.

“Weapons stay outside,” she said, all the while gauging your reaction and motives.

You nodded and turned around, walking back out onto the porch. You unholstered your sword, slowly, hearing the metal hit the air. You leaned it against the wall of the house. You reached behind you and grabbed the gun, raising your hands in surrender as you slowly brought it to the floor. You slowly turned back to the door and walked inside, stopping at the threshold as you waited for her approval. She looked you over another moment before nodding in approval, turning and walking inside.

You slowly walked into the hallway, looking back at Daryl a moment with uncertainty.

“Don’t worry, I wouldn’t let anythin’ happen to ya,” he said, looking at you sincerely again.

You smiled, feeling your heart race at the sight of him caring for you. Who was this man? And why did he make you feel so safe? You nodded again, turning your attention back to the scene in front of you.

“Rick’s out back,” Michonne said, walking through the hallway which led through the house.

Aaron and the girl named Judith followed behind her and you and Daryl behind them. You looked around the well-kept house as you walked through it. This place was happily lived in. You let yourself wonder, just for a second, if this could be a life you could live again. You stole another look back at Daryl at the thought, imagining what it would be like to have a life with someone like him. You forced your attention back forward and walked down the steps into the back yard.

You heard the sound of metal slamming into the wood and saw a bearded man chopping wood on a block in the grass. You watched as the wood split and fell to the ground. The man looked over at you all as he panted away in the hot sun, setting the ax down as he took you in. He put his hands on his hips as he caught his breath and looked at Daryl, who was behind you.

“Who’s this?” he asked, cocking his head to the side with a look of guarded curiosity.

“Her name’s Y/N. We found her out there, must’ve killed a dozen walkers who were goin’ after her. She can fight and she needs a place to stay,” Daryl said.

Rick nodded, walking over and standing in front of you as he looked you over.

“How long you been out there alone?” he asked.

You looked up at him and shrugged.

“Since the beginning…” you said, looking around the place in guarded awe again.

“I mean no offense, but the people I’ve met along the way haven’t exactly been friendly,” you said, looking at Rick with a pointed look.

He nodded in agreement, looking down at the ground as he thought back to how much they had been through.

“Well, I’m sorry. But I can’t take you in without knowin’ you more. I have people to protect,” he said looking back at you with the same pointed look.

“I get that. I really do,” you said, nodding in agreement.

“What if I watch over her? Get to know her, see if she fits here?”

Daryl’s voice cut through your stared down with Rick.

His words caused both you and the man named Rick to shift focus, looking over at him with confusion.

Rick couldn’t believe Daryl was volunteering for such a thing and you couldn’t believe that this man who was obviously very trusted here would stick his neck out for you when he knew next to nothing about you.

He looked over at you, clearing his throat and looking back at Rick as he hardened his eyes again and spoke.

“I just think she’d be a good addition. We’re always looking for good fighters,” he said, shifting awkwardly again at your eyes on him.

Rick stared at his best friend for another few seconds and nodded in agreement at his resolve.

“Where’s she gonna stay?” he asked Daryl.

“She can stay with me. I’ve got room,” he said, looking nervously over at you for a second at the thought.

Rick huffed in surprise, taken aback by Daryl’s willingness to take a stranger in.

“Alright. I guess if Daryl’s willing to vouch for you, you can stay, for now,” he agreed, taking you in again warily, Michonne doing the same behind him.

You looked over at Daryl, who was by your side, curiously again as you nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Thanks, Daryl,” you said.

He locked eyes with yours as you thanked him. He noticed the setting sun hitting your face and took in your beauty in the soft glow.

You swore he smiled a small smile, but he put it away quickly. He cleared his throat and looked back at Rick dutifully and nodded back to his friend.

“You know where we’ll be then,” he said, looking back over at you with stoic eyes again.

“Ya ready?” he asked, shifting the crossbow strap on his shoulder until it was comfortable on him.

“Sure,” you said, a little too enthusiastically.

He looked at you sideways for a second at this but shook it off.

“Thank you,” you said to Rick, looking over at Aaron and nodding in silent thanks to him too.

“Don’t make use regret it,” Rick said, still side-eyeing you.

You nodded again in agreement, locking eyes with Rick’s until he was satisfied that you knew he meant business.

“Come on,” Daryl said to you, nudging his head back toward the door you had come out of.

He walked back inside, walking down the same hallway as you had when you entered. You followed behind him. When you both stepped out onto the porch, he looked down at the weapons you had put down.

“You can take ‘em now,” he said with a reassuring nod.

You quickly leaned down and picked up your sword and gun, stowing them safely in place on your body. You sighed a sigh of relief at the feeling of your safety returning to you before looking over at Daryl curiously as you walked down the steps.

“What? You aren’t afraid I might use them on you?” you asked him with a slight smirk and the cock of your head.

He looked over at you with a huff and a definite smile this time at your words, shaking his head a few times as he looked forward with a cocky smile on his face.

“Nah., I think I could handle you,” he said, looking over at you with a smirk again. 

You laughed and replied, “Really? Because I was just thinking the same thing about you.”

You purposefully let your eyes freely roam his body up and down and looked over at him suggestively.

Daryl’s eyes left yours abruptly looking forward again as you walked down the road into the heart of the town.

He sure was closed off. You thought to yourself as you followed his lead and looked forward. You scanned the town again, smiling happily to yourself at all the smiling faces as they went about everyday life as if the world hadn’t turned into a nightmare.

“This place is amazing,” you said as if to yourself, in awe of the world you saw around you.

“We’ve had to fight to keep it. But it’s our home,” he said looking around with satisfaction at the scene; he was proud he had helped build this into the sanctuary it was.

You noticed his proud smile and smiled to yourself at the sight.

“So, you’ve been here a while then?” you asked as you both continued side by side down the road.

“Not since the beginning, but long enough,” he replied, shifting the crossbow on his should as he gripped at the straps.

“How do you do it?” you asked him, focusing on your feet on the road beneath you, with a look of confusion on your face

“What?” he asked, looking back at you curiously again as he saw your worry.

“I mean this…” you said, gesturing at the place.

“How do you still survive out there when this is where you are most of the time? I mean, isn’t it hard to remain vigilant?” you asked, forcing your eyes back to his, thinking about the possibilities of staying or going.

He nodded in understanding.

“That’s why we need fighters, like you,” he said, stopping abruptly on the road.

You stopped, noticing that you were stopped by a set of wooden stairs that led up to a small light blue house with a modest porch.

“This is it,” he said gesturing to the stairs.

You climbed them slowly as you took in the place this man called home. You could tell he had done some sanding on the floorboards of the porch. A red toolbox was sitting in the corner of the porch, next to a bench that overlooked the street. There was also a rifle leaning against the wall next to the bench. You imagined Daryl sitting outside at night guarding this place he seemed to be so proud of. He was a protector, through and through.

You had done everything you could to survive the world when it changed, but protecting others was never really your strong suit. You wondered for a minute if you were even cut out to do the job they claimed they wanted you to do. You had been on your own, protecting yourself from the undead and other people for so long. The old world and the old rules had become a distant memory to you. You looked back over at Daryl who was standing there awkwardly as you surveyed his living space.

He cleared his throat and looked over at the half-sanded floor with slight embarrassment.

“It still needs some work,” he said, looking over at you sheepishly for a second before his gaze turned stoic again.

You smiled and shook your head at his response. He could kill those undead bastards without a second thought, but this he was embarrassed about. Oh, how times have changed.

“This is going to take some getting used to,” you said, walking over to him at the threshold of the door.

You laughed again at the confused look on his face at your words.

“Come on protector, show me inside,” you said, smiling at the reaction you got when you called him that.

He was taken aback for a moment but forced his attention to the door. He turned the knob and opened the white, wooden, door.

You watched it creek slowly open into his space. He gestured to you to continue on inside. You walked in and your boots his a dark-stained wooden floor. You walked down a small hallway, just a few feet, noticing the large open doorways on either side of you. On your right was a doorway that opened into the kitchen and your left there was a doorway that opened up into the living room. The hallway extended for a bit longer, with a closed door on the left and at the back.

“Wow. This is…” you said, taken aback a bit.

“It’s nothin’ special…” Daryl said walking in front of you. He turned to the door on the left and opened it.

“This is the bathroom, there’s a shower and a tub. But most people stick to showers to reserve the water,” he said.

“A shower??” you asked, quickly walking over and peering into the bathroom.

“And it works?” you asked, looking over at him with such excitement that it made him smile that small smile again, this time letting it linger.

“Yeah, it works,” he said, smiling over at the sight of your excitement.

“Everything works here, we’ve got generators, wind power, hydropower, solar panels… But we all try to use it sparingly,” he said as he walked down the hall to the last door.

“This is the bedroom, hold on a second,” he said, opening the door and dipping behind it, closing it quickly.

You heard him rustling around on the other side of the door and smiled at the thoughtfulness as you imagined this stoic man frantically cleaning up his room for you.

“You know I really appreciate you letting me stay here but I can stay on the couch. I don’t want to impose,” you said, slightly louder through the door.

The door opened and he stood there in front of you breathing a little heavily after quickly tidying up for you.

“It’s no trouble,” he said, holding the door open wider with arm and stepped aside, gesturing to you to come inside.

You stepped inside and looked around. It looked like he had quickly thrown the sheets up over the mattress. There were two pillows resting on the top of the bed and arrows scattering across the nightstand on the left side of the bed. You noticed he had kicked his clothes into a pile in the opposite corner of the room. And had set his crossbow down on top of the dresser.

His gaze followed yours as he nervously took in your reaction.

“Here, I can get these…” he said walking over and scooping the clothes up into his arms and turned toward you again, shaking the bangs out of his eyes, shifting awkwardly.

You smiled over at him, laughing a little at the reaction you got out of him. You had never seen such a tough, gorgeous man act so nervous in front of you.

You both stood there silently taking each other in until he cleared his throat and shifted on his feet again.

“Okay, well… Maybe I’ll just get something ready for you to eat then,” he said.

You looked back out into the hallway at the open bathroom door.

“I would really kill for a shower… Would you mind?” you asked, looking back at him with a hopeful smile.

He shifted again, shaking his head and replied, “Nah. Go ahead.”

You looked down at your dirty outfit in dismay, pulling at your blood covered tank top.

“I could take that for ya, make sure it gets washed,” he said.

“I should take these anyway,” he said, gesturing sheepishly at the clothes in his arms.

You laugh a little in response, nodding happily and running your hand through your hair as you looked him over.

“Did you want me to take them off in front of you or?…” you asked, smirking a little at the thought.

He cleared his throat, clenching his jaw, trying like hell not to allow that thought into his head.

“I’ll just wait outside,” he said, nodding politely to you and walking past you out the door.

You turned around and watched it shut and smiled to yourself at his reaction.

“That’s a shame,” you said to yourself, staring at the door another moment before turning around and undressing. You unbuckled your swords holster and threw it and the sword on the bed in front of you, followed by the gun. You took off your gloves and your brown leather jacket, kicking out of your boots as your hands ran over to the button of your jeans. You unbuttoned and shimmied out of them, followed by your tank top.

You smiled happily to yourself as you looked around, the sunset light glowing in from the half-open windows above the bed. You could hear birds chirping and children playing. For the first time in a long time, you felt like there was some semblance of the world you had all known still alive. You looked around the room, wondering to yourself what it might be like if you decided to stay. You looked back at the door and your mind wandered back to the protector named Daryl. You let your mind wander, wondering what it would be like to have someone like him in your life.

There was a sudden knock on the door, causing you to jump a little and your mind to return to reality.

“Y/N?” Daryl called to you from the other side.

“Yeah?” you answered, suddenly remembering how very naked you were and wrapped your arms around your body.

“If ya need somethin’ to wear ya can take whatever you want from the dresser,” he said, pushing images of your amazing naked body in his room right now. Something about you set him on fire in ways he had long since forgotten.

“Thanks,” you called back, walking over the dresser. You found one of his t-shirts and slipped it easily over your head. It fell about halfway down your thighs and fell slightly over your shoulder. You straightened out your hair and quickly folded your clothes. You walked to the door and opened it.

Daryl spun around with his pile of clothes in his arms and looked over at you. His jaw dropped a little, his mouth opening as he stared at you in disbelief. You looked so fucking sexy in his t-shirt. How the hell was this happening to him right now? He asked himself, trying to ignore his cock as it started to throb for you.

You smiled that beautiful smile at his reaction to the sight of you and reached over your pile of clothes to add them to his pile. He quickly adjusted his arms, making sure the pile was steady on top of his clothes.

“Alright. Well, why don’t you shower, and I’ll take these over to get washed,” he said, shifting awkwardly again as his eyes met your bare thighs where the fabric ended.

You nodded in agreement.

He turned swiftly to leave, trying to avoid a painful erection he knew he couldn’t take care right now.

“Wait!” you said.

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw a minute before turning toward you again. He watched you bring your hands up under the shirt and pull off your panties.

You looked over at him with a smirk as you brought the red pair of panties over to him and put it on top of the pile.

“Well, Daryl, it looks like we are sure getting to know each other fast. I don’t just drop these for any man on the first meeting,” you said as you dropped the panties on the pile.

Daryl cleared his throat and nodded, licking his lips as he forced a stoic look to his face. You were fucking killing him with your teasing. The way you were flirting with him it looked like he might actually have a shot of fulfilling all the dirty thoughts entering his mind right now.

You noticed that look in his eye, that every woman knew all too while and you realized he was just as intrigued by you as you were by him. You ran your hand up and placed it on his chest, looking coyly up into his eyes as you spoke.

“But I have a feeling you aren’t a typical man,” you said, letting your eyes roam him up and down boldly again.

He watched you look him over and his leg started twitching up and down, creating some friction where he needed it most.

You noticed and your eyes ran up into his, with a knowing, but sweet smile on your face.

“You know… I hope you won’t think less of me because I’m really usually not this type of woman. But, well… I don’t know why there is just something about you that is making me all kinds of curious,” you said, looking him over boldly again and then looking back into his eyes pointedly.

“Ya really wanna find out?” he asked, looking you over with dark and dangerous eyes.

You looked over at him, with question as you traced his chest with your index finger, asking yourself the very same question in your head, contemplating the move you so desperately wanted to make. Your eyes slowly ran up to his and you looked over at him in serious awe and slowly nodded your head. Your entire body was buzzing with anticipation. It had been so long since you had allowed yourself this feeling and yet here you were, ready to give yourself to a complete stranger. But there was just something about him, he made you feel safe, not to mention all the other feelings you had been so long deprived of.

Daryl suddenly dropped the clothes, scattering them to the floor in between the two of you.

You looked over at him with shock, a playful smile turning on the side of your mouth as you watched him take command. He stepped into your body and his hands came carefully to rest on your hips. His face was inches from yours as he looked you over with curiosity.

He brought his index finger up to your lips and softly traced them back and forth, his eyes flitting back to you as he spoke.

“So… What’s a woman like you lookin’ for from a man like me?” he asked, truly curiously as he tried to gather your intentions.

You smirked and put your hands on his clothed chest, rubbing it up and down slowly.

“Oh… I think you know…” you said, bravely running your hand down his pants to his clothed cock.

Shit. He was so big. Was there anything about this man that wasn’t delicious? You wondered as you stared him down.

His eyes grew as dark as storm clouds at your touch, growly in the back of his throat a second as he thought about what you were offering.

He looked over at you for another second of contemplation and then suddenly ran his hands to your ass and walked you both harshly into the wall behind you.

“I’ll give ya what ya want,” he said and pushed his lips to yours.

His kiss was dominant and harsh, controlling but also needy. He pushed his lips back to yours a few more passionate times and then slowly nudged your nose up as he stared deep into your eyes.

You took the cue and parted your lips, moaning happily when you felt his tongue dive into your mouth.

He grabbed your tongue with his and hungrily began to swirl around it with his own.

He was pure passion.

You moaned happily into his kiss again and ran your hands to the button of his pants, chasing his tongue around yours with more need with every lap as swiftly unbuckled his belt.

He growled at your eagerness and forced his lips off yours, staring you down in disbelief and slightly panting as he said, “Damn, girl… Straight to the point, huh?”

You smirked at the surprised look in his eye, loving his reaction. You ran your hands up to his chest and pushed him back, slowly and purposefully until his back hit the opposite wall of the hallway.

He looked down at your hands on him and back up into your eyes with a dangerous smirk as he waited for you to speak.

You licked your lips and looked him up and down, your eyes coming back to his as you spoke.

“What can I say… I like what I see and I it’s been such a long time since that’s happened,” you said, leaning over and whispering into his ear as your hands went back to pop the button of his jeans open.

“Besides… there aren’t many chances I get to meet someone so damn sexy,” you said, deciding right then and there to be as bold as you wanted to with this amazing man.

You pressed your lips to his neck and starting to suck and swirl your tongue up and down it, unzipping his pants at the same time.

“Fuck…” Daryl growled in disbelief, his hands slowly running up and down your back and down to your ass, growing bolder with every hot kiss you gave his skin.

“Mmm… You like that… Daryl?” you said smiling at his name on your lips as you said it, feeling a tingle run through you at the thought him.

He nodded, trying to hold back a moan as his hands started to run up and down your bare ass as he ventured under the fabric. You felt his hips jolt forward at the feeling and he pulled you into him, hitting into your hips a few times before holding your body into his.

You laughed onto his neck at the feeling, biting it a little before leaning back and locking eyes with his, a knowing smirk on your face as you felt his cock throbbing against your leg.

You continued kissing on his neck, moving over to the other side, moaning happily when he willingly tilted his head the other way for your lips. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, groaning softly here and there.

“That’s feels so good…” he said after a minute, running his hands up into your hair massaging it roughly.

You kissed your way up to his ear and whispered, “It been a long time since I let a man touch me… But something tells me I won’t regret this… So… touch me. Please?”

You grabbed his arm from behind you.

He took the cue and dropped his right hand from your hair. You took his hand and guided it up and in between your legs to your pussy, rubbing yourself up and down with his hand.

“Oh… Yeah…” you whimpered, kissing his neck more hungrily at the feeling.

“Fuck, girl!” Daryl complained at the feeling of how wet you were for him.

He brought both his hands swiftly to your hips and pushed your body off of him.

You stepped back and dropped your arms, smirking at him as you watched him look you over. He drug his tongue back and forth across his lower lips, panting heavily as he contemplated his next move. His hands came to the sides of his pants and he pushed them down. He stood up and kicked out of his boots and jeans. He swiftly pulled off his t-shirt dropping all of his clothes on the wooden floor, joining the mess of other clothes all over.

You backed away with a sweet smirk on your face, wanting him to chase you.

“Now where do ya think you’re going?” he asked, his eyes dark as they stared you down.

You slowly walked backward down the hallway, purposefully playing with the bottom hem of his shirt that hung on you.

He looked down and noticed you fidgeting, and his eyes and his glare turned more serious. Then he pounced, walking swiftly over to you and walking his now naked body back into yours. He grabbed your arms and spun you around, slamming your back harshly into the wall behind you.

“Gotcha,” he said with a low growl and a playful smile on his face.

You looked over at his grip on your arms and then brought your eyes back to his.

“Oh, you know I could take you…” you said with a dangerous smirk.

His eyes turned dark and his hands went swiftly back to your ass, gripping at it roughly, loving that you were allowing his hands on you.

He nudged his nose up into yours, glaring you down with a smirk as he replied, “Prove it.”

“Oh, I plan to,” you countered, pushing your lips back to his. At the same time, his grip on your ass tightened and he pulled you up and pinned you to the wall.

He spread his knees out to support your thighs. While you spread your legs wider so that his hands could quickly grip your thighs.

You both looked down and watched him dip his hips and angle his cock just right. You helped him by moving the fabric of his shirt out of the way. And you both groaned happily as he pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you groaned, closing your eyes as your head hit the wall at the feeling. He was so fucking big and he felt so damn good!

He groaned loudly as he entered your heaven and his hands needily pulled at your sides.

“Uh, fuck, Y/N… Wrap those legs around me, right now,” he groaned, needed to cut loose inside you. Fuck you felt so damn good!

You complied and wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, wrapping your arms around his neck tighter.

He gripped your thighs tightly and started to thrust you up and down the hallway wall. He didn’t start slow. You were both so turned on at this point you just fucked each other as hard and fast as you could.

“Oh, fuck…Oh, my god that feels so good!” you cried out happily, your head dropping back against the wall again as his cock pumped in and out of you so fast and deep.

You gripped his neck, smiling and moaning happily with your eyes closed as your body bounced up and down for his cock.

You started to squeeze your pussy over his cock, every few thrusts, feeling an amazing high coming.

This just spurred him on, back him fuck you faster and into your hilt.

“Oh! Oh! Fuck! Don’t stop…Please!” you moaned, opening your eyes and looking at him in disbelief as you felt it coming.

He suddenly dropped lower onto his knees and used the new leverage to start to jackhammer up into your hilt, slamming you so fast and hard into the wall.

“Oh My God!!” you cried out, letting your body fall back into the wall, bringing your right hand up to grip your hair as you felt him hitting your spot.

He slammed into you as fast and hard as he could until he bounced you up and down a few more times and you came so hard for him.

“Oh…Oh shit!! YES!!” you cried out so loudly, cumming and convulsing over his cock so hard.

Daryl growled and sped up, fucking you as hard as he could until he slammed his cock up into your hilt and came like a rocket inside you.

His head immediately dropped to the crook of your neck as he came, groaning loudly into it.

“Fuck! That was amazing!” he growled, hitting harshly up into your hilt a few more times and groaning at the remarkable sensation coursing through his body. 

He kissed your neck harshly as he adjusted your bodies further up into the wall. His grip on your thighs was hard and he slowly pushed and pulled his cock in and out of you a few more times, whimpering and shaking a little as he enjoyed his high. You felt so fucking good over his cock!

You moaned happily at the feeling of him pumping in and out of you, still buzzing from that high he just gave you. You ran your hands to the back of his hair and massaged it lovingly as you both started to come down. His breathing was heavy as he slowly let each one of your legs fall back to the earth. He dipped and pulled out of you as you did.

His hands came to rest on your hips and he looked over at you with disbelief as he tried to catch his breath. You did the same, arching your body into his with a completely satisfied, in awe, smile.

You ran your hands up and down his chest and closed your eyes, smiling wider as you recalled the amazing orgasm he had just given you.

“Holy shit!” you exclaimed, taking in a deep breath and exhaling, rocking your hips appreciatively up into his with the biggest smile you had had in forever.

He looked over at you as he panted away. He licked his lips back and forth as he looked you over and his eyes came back to yours.

“Fuck, girl. Where’d you come from?” he asked with disbelief, rubbing his thumbs up and down your hip bones, hitting playfully but into your hips in response.

“Originally? Milwaukee,” you said with a smirk, teasingly, as your body slumped back into the wall as you relaxed.

He looked over at you with playful eyes and pushed your hips back into the wall, stepping back a foot as your bodies separated.

He brought his hand up and grabbed your lower lip, pulling it out playfully and locking eyes with yours again.

He smiled and your reaction when you just leaned up into him and moaned softly.

“Please tell me we get to do that again,” he said, looking over at you with those delicious hungry eyes with only one thing on his mind, you.

“Oh…I don’t know…” you said, teasingly, twirling out of his grip and stepping back toward the bathroom door. You smiled and pulled his shirt up and over you, letting it drop the floor, nudging your head toward the door.

“Why don’t you show me how the shower works, and we’ll go from there,” you said, with a seductive look in your eye.

He quickly walked into you and wrapped his arms around your waist, scooping you into him as he pushed his tongue back into your mouth. He grabbed your tongue with his and swiftly swirled it around, lapping it hungrily while glaring you down.

He kissed you relentlessly until he felt you moan into his mouth and watched your eyes close as your body melted back up into his.

He slowly pulled his lips off of yours and smirked as he watched your eyes shoot open and look over at him with needy disappointment.

He pulled you hard into him, adjusting his legs a little as he felt his cock rising for you again. You both stared happily into each other’s eyes, taking in one another in the best ways. He started to run his fingertips lightly up and down the small of your back and spoke again.

“Do ya do this for all the guys ya come across?” he asked with a smirk, looking down at your lips with hunger, wanting to devour them again.

You laughed a little and shook your head, running your hands up his chest to grip the back of his neck again.

“Oh, trust me…I haven’t done *that* well with a man in a long time,” you said.

“That’s not an answer,” he said, glaring you down again, needing to have you in every way he could.

You laughed and brought your lips to his, looking up at him and whispering, “No, they don’t get me. Not like this.”

He fought the urge to groan, feeling his cock getting harder by the second.

“You could stay…Ya know here if you wanted to. I could protect you,” he said, looking softly into your eyes as your lips talked to each other, so close to that heavenly kiss.

You smiled sweetly at his words, searching his eyes for any sign of false intentions. You didn’t find any.

“My turn to ask…Where did you come from?” you asked, peering up at him with hazy confusion.

His lips twitched into a smile a few times at your words.

“I’ll tell ya…All of it…First? Let’s get you in that shower,” he said with a smirk.

And with that he pushed his lips back to yours and scooped you up into his arms, walking you both into the bathroom where you showered, and he loved you down again. You felt his lips all over your skin as he hungrily devoured every inch of you. You felt the water rushing down on your body as he ravished you again, speaking only sweet nothings in your ear when he was done.

“Okay…” you said looking behind your shoulder at him as he kissed on it.

“Okay, what?” he asked, kissing up to your neck.

You wrapped your hand around the back of his head, leaning your head to the side further so he could trail kisses up and down it.

“Okay…I’ll stay,” you said, with a nervous smile at the thought.

He quickly looked over at you with the sweetest smile you had seen yet and brought his lips to your ear as he wrapped his strong arms around you, swaying your body back into his. He took your words and the vulnerable sight of you over for a few seconds and leaning over to ghost your lips with his again.

“I promise, I’ll make it worth your while,” he said, pushing his lips back to yours for another hungry kiss.

You moaned and happily leaned back up into his lips, parting yours and sighing as he pushed his tongue back into your mouth and grabbed ahold of it for another round of hungry kisses.

You didn’t know what the future would bring. But, right now? All you wanted to do was immerse yourself in this man who made you feel alive in every way. And you wanted to enjoy him for as long as you could…


	2. You Could Stay - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Some wanted a second part for this and these two were fun to write. So here is part two! Daryl and the Reader enjoy a smutty morning together and he asks her to go with him to guard duty. The Reader starts trying to adjust to Alexandria, still unsure that she belongs there. Daryl asks her to talk with Rick and Michonne, hoping she will decide to stay. Season 9 (after the first jump) Era.
> 
> A/N: This is going to be a three parter.

You awoke the next morning with a wince as the early morning sun hit your eyes. Your head shot up and you winced over at the open window. No curtains. You huffed in frustration and your eyes focused. You had slept better than you had remembered since the end. You looked over and saw Daryl snoring softly beside you, his entire naked body sprawled out in the most relaxed state you had seen yet from him.

You thought back to the night before, looking over at him with a curious smile as you watched him sleep and thought back to all the fun you had had last night together. It was like a powder keg, never too much, always wanting more. He laid you down so many times, in so many ways you couldn’t believe you were still breathing. It had felt like a dream, one amazing night with no inhibitions.

He had the back of his hand laying gently on his forehead and his other hand rested on his bare chest as he slept off the marathon you had just had.

You looked back at the window, trying to gauge the time, stopping yourself for a moment as you reminded yourself that that didn’t matter now. Or did it? You heard children playing in the street in the distance. You got up, bringing the sheet wrapped around your body with you, tiptoeing to the window. You peered out and watched a couple of neighborhood kids jumping rope down the street, counting, and rhyming as they laughed together with happiness.

You looked over at Daryl, allowing the thought to enter your mind. Could it be possible? You wondered, fixating your gaze on the children again. You allowed yourself just for a minute to imagine a normal life with this man in this town.

Daryl awoke, looking up and watching you smile happily out the window, dressed in only his bed sheet. He smiled groggily to himself, slowly running his hand up and down his stomach as he lost himself in thoughts of you and the amazing night that you had shared last night. He had never met anyone so uninhibited and passionate. He closed his eyes and smiled, reliving all the ways you had let him love you down last night, feeling his cock rising at the mere thought of it. He let out a satisfied moaned, twisting and stretching on the bed, relaxing his muscles as his mind replayed last night.

You looked over at him, noticing him stirring and smiled from ear to ear at the satisfied look on his face. He definitely wasn’t the same pent up man you had met yesterday. You loved that you were the reason for that happy, relaxed, smile on his lips.

You walked over to his bedside and sat down next to him, looking down at him with a glowing smile.

“Hey,” you said, looking him over in awe.

He blinked his eyes open, rapidly at first as they focused on you. Once they did an even bigger smile spread across his lips, his hand coming to trail lightly up and down your side.

“Hey, back,” he said, wiggling his hips a little as he tried to ignore how hard he was already because of you.

“So…” you started, cocking your head and looking over at him playfully and finished, “…How’d you sleep?”

He chuckled a little, letting his eyes roll back in his head a moment with bliss before bringing them back to yours and replying, “…Like heaven.”

You chuckled back and nodded in agreement.

“Me too…I haven’t slept that good since the beginning…” you said, looking questioning out the window again, thinking about this place as a potential home.

You looked back over at him, looking curiously still over into his eyes. He cocked his head and did the same, noticing a slight shift in your mood.

“Ya alright?” he asked, sweetly concerned.

You nodded, forcing an innocent smile to your lips.

“Yeah…I just think I might need your assistance again…with the shower,” you said, your eyes turning low with intent.

You smirked wider and nodded.

“I can definitely do that,” he replied.

You walked over to the closed door of the room and dropped the sheet, showing him all of you again.

“Good. I really love it when your cock inside me as the warm water hits me,” you said, smiling at the dark look that got you.

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing up and walking purposefully over to you. He walked into your body and his right hand gripped the back of your neck and he pushed his body into yours. He looked down at his throbbing cock in between you two resting in between your stomach and then back at you with pure lust. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you harshly into him, his lips coming to rest just an inch from yours as he glared you down with only one thing on his mind.

“Looks like I need you again too,” he said, his eyes so dark as he tried to fight his morning wood and your advances; all he could think about was just cutting loose inside that amazing pussy of yours. Luckily for him, you had no qualms about getting it fast and dirty from him, as he had found out several times last night.

You stepped toward the door and reached your hand back to him, nudging your head toward the door.

“Come on, then,” you beckoned, looking over at him with intent and innocence all at once as you looked him over.

He took your hand and you led them out into the hallway and to the bathroom. You stepped inside, pulling him inside with you, slamming and locking the door behind you.

You gripped his shoulders and pulled him into you, pushing your lips back to his. He immediately wrapped his big, strong, arms around your body pulling you into him and walking you both backward as he pushed his tongue back into your mouth. Your tongues swirled together in one happy, blissful, dance as he walked you back into the back wall.

You gasped in surprise as your back hit the wall, your ass hitting an old hamper that was pressed up against it. You sat down onto it, quickly opening your legs to him. He moaned happily at your action and stepped into you, swirling his tongue around yours relentlessly.

You felt his throbbing cock on your stomach as he kissed you, his hands coming to your hips to keep you steady as your own hips started to rock up and down with need. You gasped and pulled your lips off of his. Your eyes closed, and your head falling back into the wall behind you as your hands ran feverishly up and down his back.

He took the opportunity and crashed his lips back to your neck, rocking his hips eagerly back into you.

“Daryl…” you whimpered, your fingernails digging into his back as you tried to beckon him back to you.

“Daryl…” you beckoned again, with more need.

He bit your neck, kissing it once more before forcing his lips off of yours to lean back and look into your eyes, slightly panting already.

You ran your fingertips softly up and down his back, trying to catch your breath as you looked back over at him with a happy smile.

“Sorry…I just can’t help it,” he said, looking over into your eyes with hungry eyes of his own.

“Really?” you said, smiling sweetly back over at him as your hands clasped around the back of his neck.

“You’re just so damn lovable,” he said, looking your smiling face over with happy awe.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head, still with the same stupid grin on your face for him.

“You don’t know that,” you said, looking playfully over at him and silently asking him to continue.

He leaned into your ear, kissing underneath it before whispering into is, “Oh, I think I know pretty well after last night…”

He began to suck on your neck, harshly and with more urgent need again, trailing his hot kisses up and down the side of your neck.

You closed your eyes and moaned softly at the feeling, getting lost in him all over again as he worked on you.

“So…You don’t think that…Never mind…” you said, pushing the negative thoughts from your mind.

He stopped at your words, leaning back to look curiously into your eyes.

“What?” he asked, cocking his head to the side as he stared you down, waiting for you to tell him what was on your mind.

You shrugged and looked away from him and continued.

“I mean…I just want you to know, again…I don’t usually do this…” you said, looking sheepishly back over at him.

He put two and two together after a moment and smirked, leaning back over to whisper into your ear.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…I could never think bad about ya…I trust ya…” he said, softly laying more kisses on your neck as his arms wrapped back around your body and pulled you in for a hug.

“You don’t even know me…” you said, smiling happily at his words and his kiss, wondering just where the hell this unicorn of a man ever came from.

“So? You’ll show me…” he said, leaning back long enough to look into your eyes and smile, before pushing his lips back to yours for a reassuringly, loving, kiss.

When he was done, he leaned back and took you in, making sure you were feeling better about your worries.

You ran your hands up and caressed the sides of his face with your thumbs for a few moments, allowing yourself to take him and this whole situation in again. The look on your face turned from one of nervous, anxiety, to one of curious awe as you looked him over.

He cocked his head and looked over at you with even more curiosity at the change in your eyes, wishing he could read your mind.

You shook your head, closing your eyes a moment and composed yourself. It was far too early to even think about staying with this man, even if he was proving to be everything you had ever looked for. You forced a carefree smile to your lips and opened your eyes, shaking your head again.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, looking you over again.

You shook your head, forcing an even bigger smile.

“Nothing…Nothing at all…Why don’t you show me to the shower?” you said, cocking your eyebrow and looking over at him playfully.

He smiled and nodded, bringing his lips to your forehead to kiss quickly before stepping back a few steps and holding out his hand.

“Right this way…” he said, with a small smirk.

You smiled and take his hand, hopping off the hamper and let him lead you over to the shower door.

He opened it and guiding you inside. You stepped into it and watched with glee as he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. He turned and looked over at you as you backed into the wall opposite of the spout. The look on your face was beckoning him into you so he walked over to you, swiftly pushing his body back into yours.

He cupped your face, looking deep into your eyes and said, “I just want to make ya happy, Y/N,” pushing his lips back to yours for another feverish kiss.

You moaned happily, letting all thoughts of doubt about this man and this place melt away. You ran your hands up to his chest, pushing his lips reluctantly off of you and walking you both back towards the spout. You twirled around him, turning the faucet on and pulling the spout up, releasing the warm liquid into the stall. You stepped forward, immersing your entire naked body in it, fighting the urge to tilt your head back as you looked over at him, running your hands eagerly up and down his chest.

“Come here…” you said as you wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling his body back into yours and under the fountain of beautiful warm water with you.

His arms swiftly came around to wrap securely around you and he pushed his lips back to yours. His tongue danced around yours faster and with more need with every lap. After a few more heated laps of your tongue, he ripped his lips off of yours. Looking over at you with dark eyes. His hands came to the side of your hips and he pushed you back into the wall, hard.

You quickly walked backwards with his hand's directions and spread your legs apart to avoid hitting the spout, slamming into the tile with a thud.

He brought his right hand down and softly tickled the back of your knee before gripping your calf.

“Wrap that pretty leg around me,” he ordered in a deep growl.

You nodded, gripping his neck from behind with both your hands and wrapped your left leg around his waist.

He looked down in between your bodies and quickly gripping his cock, which was beyond ready to be inside you. He dipped down, aligning his tip with your folds, running up and down them a few times before pushing himself inside you. He swiftly slammed into you, pinning you to the wall and glaring you down as you cried out happily at the feeling of him inside you.

“Holy Fuck!” you cried out, looking over at him in happy disbelief as you took all of him in so quick and deep.

He gripped your thigh and pulled your leg around him tighter, slowly hitting up into your hilt. He rubbed your body slowly up and down the wall behind you, putting as much pressure onto your core as he could with each slow thrust.

“Oh, God…Daryl…” you said, looking over into his eyes with nothing but love as he turned you on so good.

He pushed his lips back to yours, giving you a passionate kiss, before kissing down your cheek and to the side of your neck. You moaned happily, turning your head to assist him and closing your eyes with a smile as you felt his tongue on your neck again. He slowly left harsh kisses up and down and all around it as his cock hit you up and down the wall.

He felt you getting wetter and started to thrust into a little faster, loving the happy squeal that got him as your hips started to play along with his. You used your leg on the ground, bouncing it up and down, catapulting your pussy over his cock faster.

He grunted, quickly following your lead. His right hand came down to grip your ass, while his forearm rested on the other side of your head on the wall. He looked over at you shaking happily a little as he started to match your faster rhythm.

He got into a rhythm with you and your bodies both bounced up and down together in perfect unison.

“Oh… fuck… Daryl…” you moaned happily as you felt him hitting your spot just right.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him closer into you as your hips rocked quickly up against his.

“Oh my god…Don’t stop, please don’t stop…” you whimpered, looking over at him in confused awe as he brought closer to your high.

He grunted and thrust his cock into you faster still, staying in your deep end.

“Yes!” you cried out, closing your eyes and concentrating on your high as you catapulted faster onto his cock.

“Oh, fuck girl…Ya lovin’ that cock, aren’t ya?” he grunted in disbelief at the sight before him, feeling his high coming too, just from the sight of you falling apart for him.

“Oh…Oh…Oh fuck!!” you cried out, cumming all over his cock so hard.

You ground your hips down onto his, slow and deep and you moaned out happily to yourself, loving the feeling as it washed over you. You opened your eyes as you ground deep onto his cock and tightened your pussy around his cock a few times with a coy smile.

“Oh, fuck…” he whispered and started to jackhammer into your hilt until he slammed into it one more time and explode.

“Fuck!!” he cried out in surprised happiness.

His eyes glared you down as he slammed into your hilt again, pinning you to the wall as he felt his climax coursing happily throughout every cell in his body.

“Holy, fuck girl…” he growled as he panted away his high and looked over at you in awe.

He pulled himself out of you and guided your other leg back to the floor and off his waist.

You smiled over at him in exhausted happiness, loving the way you felt every time after he was inside you.

He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you into him, pulling you off the wall. He smiled a shy smile over at you, still unsure what the hell you were doing here with him and where someone like you even came from. The past 24 hours had been the most amazing of his life and you showed no signs of slowing down, which he fucking loved.

You could feel your heart racing for a whole different reason when he looked at you that way. Your mind was flooded with “what if’s” again as he took you in so lovingly.

“I have ta say…It sure has been fun havin’ ya here,” he said with a playful smirk, allowing his hands to boldly roam your ass.

You laughed, smiling and nodded back to him in agreement and replied, “Oh, it definitely has been *my* pleasure…You’re uh…quite the host…” you said, smiling playfully back at him as you pushed your lips back onto his.

You pushed your tongue into his mouth, grabbing ahold of his and swirling it around. You moaned happily at the feeling of him picking up the pace and pulling your body further back until you were both being soaked with warm water.

He pulled his lips off of yours and looked over at you with a smile.

“Ya said ya liked the warm water on ya…Enjoy it,” he said, smiling sweetly over at you.

You smiled and nodded so happily, closing your eyes and tilting your head back to enjoy the sensation of the warm water rushing down your body.

He unwrapped his arms from around your waist and lost contact with you. You opened your eyes and looked over to see him lathering up a washcloth with a bar of soap. He turned back to you with the washcloth in his hand and placed his free hand on the side of your hip.

“Turn around,” he said, commandingly but softly all at once.

You obeyed, turning your body around, waiting for him to touch you again.

He wrapped his free hand around you, wrapping it across your stomach as he stepped in your body, crashing his lips to the side of your neck. Meanwhile, his other hand ran up and slowly started to wash your left breast with the sudsy washcloth. He massaged your breast slowly and roughly, causing you to immediately lay your head back on his shoulder and moan out to him, closing your eyes as you felt his amazing touch on you. He smiled to himself, laying kiss after kiss on your neck and bringing the washcloth to your other breast, repeating his actions.

“Oh…Daryl…” you moaned, softly, bringing your hand up to grip the back of his neck.

He pulled his lips off of your neck and watched his hand as it massaged your breast under the hot water.

“You are so fucking beautiful, Y/N…,” he said, as if to himself, as he watched his hand dart down to your stomach.

You moaned happily at his words and his hand's actions, feeling him rubbing your stomach up and down a few times before venturing down to your pussy.

He painstakingly began to rub his hand up and down it. At first, it was light, and he would tease your clit with the tips of his fingers as he ran them up and down you. This got him a slight whimper of happiness and you to buck your hips slowly up into his hand, letting him know you wanted more. So, he obliged, slowly putting more pressure on you as he drug his hands up and down your pussy through the cloth. This time when he got to your clit he quickly and with pressure swirled around it a few times and then sped across it directly until you squealed happily for him.

“Shit…” you whispered, gripping his neck harder as your hips rocked along with his hand's motion.

Your eyes were closed with a happy smile on your face as you started to fuck his fingers back, already feeling another high coming on.

His hand dropped the washcloth and his lips came to your ear as he pushed his fingers up and down your now bare and free pussy, exploring your shallow end with his fingers.

“Ya like that?” he asked, looking over at you as he put more pressure on you, bringing his index and middle finger up to your clit and rubbing up and down the sides of it together.

“Oh, fuck yeah…” you whimpered, your face contorting a little as he teased your pussy.

His fingers started to swirl mercilessly around your clit, causing you to gasp and moan loudly in pure bliss. He looked down and ran his fingers across your clit harsh and fast, not letting up this time, looking over at you wanting to see you giving in to him again.

You gasped at the sudden intensity on your clit, wrapping both arms around behind you and around his neck, rocking up and down onto his fingers as fast as you could until you came again for him.

“Holy fuck!?!” you cried out, convulsing onto his fingers as you came so fucking hard and fast.

His fingers slowly swirled around your clit ever so lightly as he watched you ride out your wave.

“Oh, my fucking god…” you groaned, finally looking up at him with awe, loving the feeling that had washed over you.

“The name’s Daryl,” he said and slammed his lips back to yours for another hungry kiss.

You moaned happily and fell back into his body for another amazing kiss. After a few laps, he reluctantly pulled his lips from yours and reached over and shut the water down.

He immediately wrapped your naked body back into his and said, “We shouldn’t waste water.”

You nodded and snuggled into his body again. He wrapped his big strong arms around you from behind and you laid your head down onto his shoulder, smiling happily as he started to sway your bodies together.

He kissed the side of your forehead as he swayed you both to and fro and asked, “Do ya wanna come on guard duty with me today?”

You giggled a little, feeling that same rush of nerves you had had about this place beginning to tangle in your stomach. You turned your head on his shoulder, looking up at him with curious anxiety as you wrapped your arms around his, that were wrapped possessively around your body.

“You really think…you think that’s a good idea?” you asked, looking up into his eyes with even more nervous energy.

“Why not? I mean the whole point is to get people to trust ya…What better way than to show you are willin’ to help out?” he said, pausing a moment before smirking and continuing.

“Besides, ya can keep me company,” he said, bringing your hand down from his neck and guiding it behind you to his cock, which was rock hard for you again.

You gripped it and pumped it up and down, slowly and with pressure.

“Oh, fuck…” he groaned, his eyes rolling back into his head as you started to pump him harshly up and down.

His hands came around to rest on the sides of your hips and he stepped slightly back, allowing to you slowly trail the tip of his cock up and down your folds.

“God, Y/N…You’re so fucking wet…” he half-moaned, half-complained, ready to cut loose inside you again.

You abruptly dropped your hand on his cock and turned around out of his grasp. You looked down at his hard cock and then back up into his eyes playfully. You nudged your head to the side, toward the sliding door.

“Come on…” you said, sliding the door open and stepping out.

You grabbed a towel and quickly dried yourself with it, throwing it to him when you were finished. He swiftly dried himself, staring over at you with pure excitement as he did. When he was done, he let the towel fall and walked purposefully toward you.

He looked down at his huge, hard, cock and then back at you as he drug his lip slowly across his bottom lip. He walked you into the back of the bathroom door, pushing his body into yours as he stared you down with dominance, making you so fucking ready for him.

His hand snaked around and slowly opened the door, causing you to falter slightly in your footing. He grabbed your hand and swiftly pulled you down the hall to the bedroom, slamming the door shut the minute you two were inside. He didn’t waste any time. The look in his eyes made you shiver as he walked you two backward toward the bed.

When you reached the foot of it, he spun you around and pushed you down onto it by your shoulders. Your forearms landed on the bottom of the bed as you caught your fall, immediately feeling his hands on your hips, holding your ass in place.

You planted your legs, spreading them further apart and looked back at him, bracing yourself for his cock.

“Fuck, Daryl…Fuck me hard, please?” you asked, begging him with your eyes as you looked up at him, wiggling your ass at him.

His hands on both sides of your hips went down to both sides of your ass and he smacked them harshly a few times. He then gripped your hip with his left hand and his right hand gripped his cock. He ran it up and down your slick folds a few times before slamming himself inside you.

“Holy fuck!!” you cried out, gripping the sheets in front of you as took him in.

He didn’t start slow this time he just started to fuck you with steady wild abandon, staying deep inside as he thrust harshly into you.

“Oh, my fucking god!” you cried out as you took the deep, fast, hits of his cock as he slammed into your ass.

This only spurred him on to go faster and rougher. He loved that you loved whatever he did to you so fucking much and he loved being able to fuck you as rough as he wanted.

“Yeah? You, fucking, love that?” he asked, in his low growl as he sped up, even more, testing you with his huge cock.

“Oh, fuck!...Oh, yes!... I love it!” you cried out in between his harsh thrusts, feeling yourself cumming again for him.

“Oh, FUCK!!” you cried out as you backed your pussy back up into his huge cock and came like you had never cum before.

“Oh, shit! Yeah!!” you cried out again, slowly swirling your pussy around his cock in your hilt, enjoying the feeling as it washed over you.

His hands gripped your hips harder and he jackhammered into that spot, fucking you with such abandon you swore you nearly lost consciousness.

You were a moaning mess as he fucked you so relentlessly until he slammed into you harshly a few more times and came like a rocket deep inside you.

“Oh, yeah…You fuckin’ love it!!” he cried out as he hit his high, closing his eyes and smiling happily as he felt you open up for him as he came deep inside you.

He bucked into you a few more times, harshly, before pulling himself out of you. He leaned his body on top of yours, pushing his weight onto your back and, intertwining his arms with yours as he brought his lips to your ear.

“You’re so fuckin’ sexy…” he whispered into your ear, causing you to shiver at the feeling and his words.

You nuzzled into his ear, lost in heaven again because of him and giggled, “Okay, Okay, I’ll go with you.”

He kissed the side of your neck happily a few short times, up and down it, and stood up off of you.

You stood up and turned around to face him, placing your hands on his shoulders as you looked up at him with a smirk.

“When you ask a girl like that, it’s hard to say no,” you said, leaning in for one more slow kiss.

You looked down at your naked body and remembered you didn’t have anything to wear.

As if he could read your mind, he brought his right hand down to your stomach, reliving himself inside you as he gently caressed it and said, “I’ll go get ya somethin’ to wear and bring your clothes to the wash.”

You grabbed his hand on your stomach into yours and brought it back up to your face. He smiled sweetly and cupped it again, watching as you leaned into him and wrapped your arms back around his body. You hugged him and looked up at him as you rested your head on his chest, inhaling his sweet scent as you nodded in agreement.

“Hurry back,” you said, looking up at him with admiration in your eyes as you stepped back and out of his arms.

“In the meantime, you can borrow this…” he said, walking over to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts.

He brought it over to you and pushed it down over your head, pulling it down your torso. At the same time, you brought both of your arms through, half-dressing yourself in his shirt. You fixed your hair and adjusted the hem, which came just a few inches lower than your heaven on your thighs. You noticed his eyes run quickly down to the space in between your inner thighs, his eyes already hungry for you again.

You lifted his chin by your index finger and brought his eyes back to yours.

“Eyes forward sailor. We have a job to do, remember?” you said, smirking as you watched the side of his mouth twinge into a shy smile, knowing you had caught him lusting after you again.

He nodded, scratching the side of his head and looking away a second, trying to calm his already hard cock down. You watched him with amusement as he chaotically looked around the room. He found his pants and quickly put them on, walking over and grabbing his vest from the dresser drawer and throwing it on.

He turned and walked back over to you, his eyes dutiful and stoic like the first moment you had met him.

He nodded and said, “Alright, I’ll be right back…You just…Be good,” he finished with a devilish smirk.

You walked into him and wrapped your arms loosely around his neck and swayed your hip slowly for him.

“Now where would the fun be in that?” you asked, looking over at him with a teasing smile as you swayed your body for him.

He allowed his eyes to glare you down for a few seconds longer before looking away, turning his stoic expression back on, and replying, “I’ll be back.”

You dropped your arms from him, watching happily as he strut out of the room with so much confidence. You shivered at the sight, wishing you could have him all over you again.

You walked back over to the window, looking out into Alexandria, smiling with a lighter heart this time as you watched the people rise and start their normal day. You looked back at the open door Daryl had just exited through and your mind wandered back to the same question.

Could this really be something real?

You looked back out of the window, laughing a little as you watched the children running up and down the street, the men and women in the thriving gardens, and the protectors watching the gate and outside it.

You stared contemplatively out the window for a while, your mind fighting itself as you thought about the possibility of staying. Before you knew it, you heard Daryl walking back into the house, shutting the door behind him.

“Y/N?” he called, from down the hall.

You couldn’t help but smile, your heart skipping at the thought of that sound being a regular occurrence.

He walked back into the room to see you looking out of the window by his bed with a happy smile on your face.

He smiled to himself, dropping the pile of clothes he had for you on the bed and walking over to you. He wrapped his arms around you, from behind, scooping you into him as he looked you over.

“Ya alright?” he asked with concern.

You shrugged, your smile growing larger as you felt him pull you back into him.

You looked up at him and smiled, nestling into him further, wrapping your arms around his that held you.

“I’ve had worse days…” you said, smiling up at him with contentment.

He smiled happily back leaning down to ghost your lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had better,” he said, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to yours again for another slow, sweet, kiss.

You moaned happily as you felt his tongue slip back into your mouth for another amazing kiss and at his beautiful words.

He brought his hands to your hips and slowly pushed your body off of his, pulling his lips reluctantly off of yours.

“We better get goin’,” he said, peering out the window and noticing the position of the sun.

“I brought ya some clothes to wear while they wash your other ones,” he said, looking back over at the bed at the pile of clothes sitting on it.

You nodded and walked over to it, picking up each item and examining it. He had brought you a simple white V-neck t-shirt, some basic grey cloth shorts and a pair of black cotton panties. You reached down and put them on, slowly wiggling your hips as you pulled them all the way up into place. You smirked a little as you watched him clear his throat and look away, trying like hell not to get hard for you again.

You pulled his shirt off of you, throwing it to the bed. You grabbed the white shirt he had brought you and put it on, pulling at the hem a little as you checked out how it looked. The fabric was thinner than your tank top which made your nipples more prominent in the shirt.

“You sure you want me going out there like this?” you asked him, teasingly.

He forced his eyes back over to you and noticed your aroused breasts under the thin, white shirt.

He growled in his throat, finally having to reach his hand down and grab his clothed cock for some relief.

You smiled, giggling a little as you put the shorts on, shimmying them slowly up into place.

He walked back over into your body, his hands immediately running to the sides of your hips and slamming them into his playfully a few times.

“Ah…” you whimpered, your body immediately arching up for him.

He looked down at your hard nipples protruding through the shirt and then back up at you with hard eyes.

“So?” you asked, tilting your head and looking over at him playfully as you asked for his answer.

He shook his head, his hands coming to the hem of your shirt. He slowly pulled it off of you.

You raised your arms and watched with glee as he pulled the shirt up and off of you, throwing it to the side on the bed.

“Maybe we’ll just keep that for you to wear around here…” he growled, looking down at your naked breasts again.

He couldn’t help himself at the sight. He brought his hands up and began to massage them hungrily and roughly.

You moaned happily at his touch and ran your hands up his bare chest, under his vest, placing them there as he massaged you.

“These are just for me…” he said, mesmerized by the sight and the feeling of them in his hands.

“Mmm…Okay…” you said, not having any problem at all with his possessiveness.

He reached over and grabbed his shirt on the bed that you had been wearing and put it back on you, popping it over your head. You pushed your arms through the sleeves and smiled helplessly over at him.

“Perfect,” he said, looking you over. You looked so damn sexy in his shirt.

“Alright, let’s get this over with. I wanna come back and fuck ya again,” he said, grabbing your hand and pulling you dominantly out of the bedroom towards the door.

You put on your boots and let him lead you out of the house for the first time since you had arrived. You were so focused on the way he was making you feel you almost forgot your nerves about this life. His pace steadied and you caught up to his side. His hand held onto yours tightly as you walked down the long concrete road. You looked around, taking the sights of the town in as you walked. Daryl waved hi to someone and you looked over to see a smiling short grey-haired woman hanging clothes on a line. She waved back at him, looking over at you with a smile, but with cautious eyes.

“Who’s that?” you asked, looking curiously over at Daryl whose eyes were face front again.

“That’s Carol. She’s good people. You’ll like her,” he said, smiling reassuringly over at you when he noticed your nervous eyes as you took the place in.

You nodded, looking around with bewilderment as you took it all in.

He softly knocked your shoulder with his, causing you to look up into his eyes.

“It’s gonna be alright, Y/N. I promise,” he said softly, giving you a small, sweet, smile.

You smiled, nodding back, trying to push your nerves away. You walked to the front of the road, where the door to the gated community was. You put your hand to the metal, thinking back to yesterday when you had walked through it.

“Hey,”

You jumped a little at the sound of another’s man’s voice cut through your thoughts. You quickly turned your head toward the sound to see Rick leaning against the side of the gate a few feet from you.

“Hey,” Daryl said, looking back over at him and nodding hello.

The man named Rick looked you over, noticing Daryl’s hand firmly in yours. His eyes came to yours and he stared into them harshly, cocking his head as if he was trying to decide something.

You sure didn’t like to be on this end of that glare.

You smiled and awkwardly waved to him with your free hand, silently saying a hello to this stranger who apparently ran things here.

He nodded, looking over at you with the same glare for another second before looking back at Daryl.

“She just wanted to help,” Daryl said.

Rick looked back and forth between you two, his hands on his hips, and nodded. 

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then,” he said and walked off.

You looked back at Rick with anxious eyes, looking back at Daryl apologetically. You could tell people here were certainly wary of having you here.

“Hey,” Daryl said, knocking your shoulder with his again.

You looked up at him with slightly scared eyes, squeezing his hand tighter.

“Don’t worry…They’ll learn to trust ya,” he said, swinging your hand in his forcing a reassuring smile to his lips.

You giggled a little at the change in his demeanor and leaned your head on his shoulder a second before cocking your head to the side and looking curiously over at him.

“Do you trust me?” you asked, your heart skipping a beat at the thought.

He slowly nodded and replied, “Yeah. I do.”

You smiled up at him, lost in him again, so happy to have him in your life.

He nudged your shoulder with his again and tilted his head towards the ladder that went up to the watchpoint.

“Come on,” he said and pulled you away with him with his hand firmly intertwined with yours.

He walked you over to the ladder, dropping his hand from yours and gesturing to you to climb up.

You gripped the bar of the ladder above you and started climbing. When you got to the top you climbed up onto the platform and stood up. You turned around and held your hand out to Daryl as he climbed to the top. He took it and let you help him up onto the platform on his feet.

You turned and looked out at the open meadow in front of the gate. You saw a few walkers staggering around in the distance near the woods at the edge of the meadow.

“Unless they come closer, they aren’t a threat. Only a few of them,” Daryl said, coming up to stand side by side beside you.

“So, now what?” you asked, looking curiously over at him.

He smiled over into your eyes and happily sat in a camping chair that overlooked the meadow, patting his lap with both his hands.

You smiled and rolled your eyes, walking over to him and straddling him, pushing your hands into his hair as you ghosted his lips with yours.

“Won’t this get us in trouble?” you asked with a hint of excitement in your eyes.

He huffed, bringing his hands to run up and down the small of your back.

“One kiss ain’t gonna hurt nothin’. Come back to me,” he whispered, nudging his nose up into yours and pushing his lips back to yours.

You melted into him, wrapping your arms around his neck and opening your mouth for his kiss.

He wrapped his arms tightly around you, pulling you as close as he could as he pushed his tongue into your mouth. He grabbed ahold of yours and swirled it around, slowly and passionately.

You whimpered happily, swirling your tongue around his faster as he turned you on again.

His hands came to your hips and he patted them, slowly pulling his lips away from yours and looking at you with a smirk at how much you always wanted him. 

“I could get used to this,” he said, slowly running his hands up and down your thighs as he spoke.

You smiled, your heart skipping a beat at his words and the way he was looking at you.

“Really?” you asked with a smirk of your own and pushed your lips to his again. You pushed your tongue into his mouth and hungrily swirled it around his, rocking your hips playfully up and down onto his body until you felt him growl and his hands grip your thighs.

You pulled your lips off his and smirked over at him as you leaned back away from him, arching your chest up toward him. You loved teasing him and he loved your body so much it made it all the more pleasurable to tease him.

His eyes locked onto your tits underneath his shirt, knowing they were bare and free, wishing he could run his hands up your shirt and massage them again.

“Girl, you’re trouble,” he growled, licking his lips as he started down your body as it rocked up and down on his lap.

“You’re the one who told me to sit,” you said, leaning over and placing a few slow kisses on his neck as you continued to ride him.

His hands ran to your ass and he gripped it, trying to pull your core further onto him as he felt his cock throbbing and screaming at him for contact.

“Fuck, girl…” he groaned softly at the feeling of you all over him when he knew he couldn’t have you.

You smiled, kissing his neck up to his ear and stopping your hips as you whispered, “Okay. I’ll stop…For now.”

You leaned back, gripping his neck with your hands as you looked over at him with a happy smile.

He looked out into the clearing and then back at you, clearing his throat and looking at you with frustration.

Such a dutiful man, you thought to yourself.

You got up and turned around, sitting back into his body, placing your back on his chest. You brought both of his arms around you and wrapped them around your body, nestling comfortably back into him and looking out into the world beyond for any signs of danger.

You nestled your head back into the crook of his neck, smiling happily as you felt him adjust and wrapping you up into him comfortably resting his head on your shoulder.

You both sat there completely content for a while watching ahead of you in sweet silence. You watched the walkers stagger off to somewhere in the east. You could hear the people and children behind you in the town laughing and talking to each other. You could hear the sound of the windmill as it turned the water in the large pond, creating more energy with each scoop. Everything about this place seemed too good to be true. And the man who had you wrapped in his arms was the best part of it. You closed your eyes for a minute, trying to imagine yourself here, happy, and living a real life with him. Your thoughts ran to Rick and his reaction to you again today and you frowned.

“What?” Daryl asked. He had been watching you and the happy smile on your face at whatever you were thinking and noticed your sudden change in demeanor.

You opened your eyes and moved your head further down his shoulder until you could look into his eyes.

You looked up at him with questioning eyes and shrugged, hugging him into you with your arms over his.

“Nothing…” you said, trying to shake the fear out of your mind.

“Tell me…” he said, looking over at you more seriously as his hands slowly ran up and down your sides.

“It’s just…I get the feeling that I’m not very…welcome here,” you said, looking away sadly.

“How ‘bout this, we go over there after our shift and sit down with them,” he said, hugging you reassuringly.

You looked over at him with anxious eyes, hugging his arms around you tighter.

“Do you think that’ll help?” you asked.

He nodded and replied, “It couldn’t hurt. I think we should try.”

You nodded again, looking out into the distance again, your nerves already starting at the thought.

“I want ya here, Y/N,” he said softly, looking over at you with vulnerable sincerity. 

You smiled sweetly at his words and nestled into his shoulder further, bringing one of your hands up to cup the side of his face.

“I think I want that too…” you said, letting your resolve leave your eyes for a moment as you searched his eyes, asking yourself silently the same question you had been asking since meeting this man.

“Ya think?” he asked, shifting his body a little as he tensed up at the thought of you not wanting to be here with him.

You noticed and looked over at him reassuringly, caressing the side of his face again.

“I mean…everything is great here…I just worry…” you said, looking back into the distance as your inner wheels turned.

“Worry about what?” he asked, peering over at you curiously.

You sighed and replied, “I just worry that it’s just all too good to be true. You…This place…Everything.”

“I’ve never been considered, ‘too good,’” Daryl said with a smirk, leaning over and kissing the side of your neck as you looked away from him.

“Mm…” you quietly moaned, closing your eyes at the feeling of his tongue on you.

“Oh, you *are* too good Daryl Dixon…” you whispered, nestled your head into his as his lips left sweet kisses all around your neck.

He chuckled into your neck at your words and licked his way up to your earlobe, kissing it before running up to whisper to you.

“Mm…Is that so?” he asked, allowing his hands to slide back to your stomach, swirling them around it hungrily again.

You giggled and arched your body up into his touch.

He chuckled again at your reaction and ran his hands up over your clothed breasts, massaging them roughly through his shirt’s fabric, turning his head to watch his hands all over you.

You brought your arms up and around his neck, leaning your head back further onto his shoulder. You arched your body up further into his hands, moaning happily as you started to rock up and down into his touch again.

He slowly started to move his hands down in between you open legs and down onto your clothed pussy, rubbing them slow and hard across it.

“Oh, Fuck…” you whispered, immediately getting wet and ready for him.

“God, you’re so fucking sexy…” he growled, passing your pussy a few times and running them up to your breasts again, rubbing them hungrily as he watched his own actions.

You brought your hands down over his as you both rubbed your breasts up and down and whispered, “You are.”

You ran your hands up and behind his hair, shifting your body to allow you to look up at him for his shoulders as you massaged his hair. His hands massaged around your breasts more roughly when he saw the hazy look in your eye, the one he was getting to know so well; he knew exactly what you wanted.

He slowly brought one of his hands down your stomach and under your cloth shorts, running his fingers slowly up and down your clothed panties.

Your body froze and you looked up at him with worry.

“Don’t worry, Y/N, I’ll keep ya quiet,” he said, winking as he brought his hand down into your panties, making full contact.

“Oh…” you whimpered, trying your hardest to remain as quiet as you possibly could as he started to stroke up and down your folds with force.

You closed your eyes on his shoulder and started to slowly rock your hips up and down, matching his hand's rhythm on you.

“Fuck, Daryl… We shouldn’t…What if…” you whispered, your face contorting happily as he brought his fingers up to your clit and slowly circled around it.

“Just enjoy it, Y/N…Ya let me worry about watching for trouble,” he said, quickly looking over at the meadow and surroundings scanning it as his fingers sped up over your clit.

“Shit!” you whispered loudly at the feeling, your body hitting up involuntarily a few times into his hand.

Daryl looked down at your writhing body on his and smiled at the sight of you loving his touch. He brought his hand down to slowly run up and down your pussy’s wet folds again before pushing his middle and ring finger inside you. He started to pump into you harshly as his thumb flicked your clit lightly.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…” you groaned happily, looking down at his hand in your shorts and clenching your jaw as you tried to remain quiet.

You sped your hips up into his hand and his fingers quickly sped up with yours until you were both in a fast, steady rhythm with one another. Your breathing was becoming shorter and shorter with each hit of his fingers inside you. Meanwhile, his thumb on your clit started circling it with fervor and amazing pressure.

“Oh my god…” you groaned, louder as you felt yourself losing control for him.

He brought his left hand over to your mouth and clamped it over it, cutting off the sound as much as he could. You groaned and looked over at him happily as you whimpered and moaned louder into his hand. You rocked your hips up and down onto his fingers faster still and his thumb started quickly flicking your click. You cried out into his hand at the amazing feeling and started to rock your body up and down a fast as he had seen yet until you bounced onto his fingers eagerly a few more times and came all over them.

“Ahh! Oh my god!” you cried out as you hit your orgasm, convulsing and cumming all over his fingers so harshly.

Daryl fought to urge to groan at the feeling, imagining it was his cock you were convulsing over. You had him so fucking hard again.

“Oh…Oh…Fuck…Mm…” you moaned into his hand as you slowly rode his fingers and lived out the amazing high he had just given you, again.

You finally looked over at him and laughed, ever so slowly rocking your pussy up and down his fingers a few more times and then your hips can to a halt.

When he was sure you were done being loud he pulled his hand off of your mouth, bringing it down to your right breast. He rubbed on it roughly, tweaking your nipple a few times harshly.

“Ah…” you whimpered at the feeling, arching your body up and down a few more times on his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of you and out of your shorts, bringing them to his mouth. He slowly sucked them down, glaring you down happily as he did. He pulled them out of his mouth, licked clean, and growled, “So, damn, sweet.”

You laughed happily again your entire body satisfied in a buzz you hadn’t ever before. You wiggled your ass into his core, getting comfortable on him again, not knowing this made him even harder. But he restrained himself and wrapped his big, strong, arms around you again. You wrapped your arms around his which held onto you and looked back out into the wide open.

He nuzzled his nose sweetly into your ear and kissed it softly before taking your lead and focusing back on the world outside. You two sat there in quiet contentment for a while longer until you heard someone climbing up the ladder. You both looked over and watched Aaron climb up onto the platform and to his feet. He smiled a polite smile at both of you.

You both stood up, standing side by side as you nodded hello to Aaron.

“So, how’s everything going?” Aaron asked, looking over at you curiously, trying to ignore the smirk he was itching to give Daryl at the sight of the two of you.

You smiled and nodded, looking briefly over at Daryl with a wider smile and replied, “It’s been…It’s been good…Surprisingly good.”

Daryl snuck a stoic sideways glance at you at your words and then looked over at Aaron with a small nod in agreement.

“Well, that’s good to hear!” Aaron said enthusiastically.

“We were thinkin’ ‘bout stoppin’ over at Rick and Michonne’s…” Daryl looked over at you and then back at Aaron and continued, “Y/N’s still a little uneasy about stayin’.”

Aaron nodded in understanding.

“Well, you’re in luck then. I am here to relieve you of your post,” he said with a smile and a slight bow of the head.

Daryl huffed and smiled a little at his friend and nodded back, replying, “Thanks, man.”

You smiled gratefully over at him and also replied, “Thank you, Aaron.”

You both climbed down the ladder. Daryl went first and then you. When you were a few steps from the bottom you felt Daryl’s grip your hips, lifting you and pulling you down to the ground, immediately wrapping his arms around you and scooping your body back into his.

He ghosted his lips with yours, looking you over in happy awe before meeting your eyes with his again.

“You ready?” he asked.

Your heart started racing a little at the thought. You looked over at him with nervous eyes and forced yourself to nod your head.

“Don’t worry, Y/N…It’s gonna be alright. I won’t let anythin’ bad happen to ya,” he said with loving sincerity.

Your heart melted at his words and you looked over at him in disbelief. How did this man actually exist? You thought to yourself, taking him in and reliving the past few days of heaven with the man holding you in his arms. You brought your hands up this his arms, running them up and down them.

“Okay…Let’s go,” you said, with a soft smile.

He nodded, smiling happily as he placed a few short kisses on your lips. He then stepped out of you and held his hand out to you. You took it and let him lead you away.

He walked you both to the first house on the right of the street, Rick and Michonne’s house, and before you knew it you were walking up their lawn and to the steps of their house. You couldn’t fight the nerves that were swimming around in your stomach. You hoped you could convince them that you were an asset. You couldn’t imagine being without this man who had magically come into your life. You walked up the steps behind Daryl and to the door.

He knocked and a few seconds later the door opened.

“Hey, you got a minute?” Daryl asked.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. You Could Stay - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Hi, had an idea if you’d like. So, Daryl is out on a run with Merle, Rick or Aaron (depending on which era you would like) and they come across someone getting swarmed by walkers. They go to help but before they get there the walkers start dropping and they see this woman with swords come out of the swarm. She sees them and is all like happy sunshine. Daryl is like damn this girl can take care of shit, that’s sexy
> 
> Summary: The Reader and Daryl talk with Rick and Michonne, trying to calm the Reader’s fears about staying in Alexandria. The reader makes friends with Michonne and they all have a nice dinner together, getting to know her. Afterward her and Daryl spend an amazing night together and the reader tells him where she stands on staying with him. Loving, smut.

You stepped into the house, walking closely behind Daryl’s body as your boots crossed the threshold. You looked over and nodded at Rick as you followed Daryl inside. Rick nodded shortly back, clenching his jaw a little as he stepped aside and let you two inside. You could feel Rick’s eyes on you as you walked into his house.

Rick was still trying to figure this all out. After all, it wasn’t everyday Daryl just vouched for a woman who he had just met, nor was it every day Daryl was into a woman like he seemed to be into you. Rick had to make sure your intentions were what you said they were at that you weren’t just using Daryl’s smitten attention to get something here.

Suddenly a little girl with short blonde curly hair came running into the hallway with Michonne not long after her. They were both smiling and laughing as Michonne caught her and scooped her up into her arms.

“I got you! I got you!” Michonne said as she tickled the little girl in her arms. She thrashed and laughed, smiling from ear to ear as she tried to wiggle out of her arms and run away again.

Michonne looked over at Daryl and then at you and nodded a hello, looking warily over at Rick who obviously was mulling you over again. She adjusted Judith on her hip and looked over at you with a reassuring smile.

“Hey, Y/N. Would you mind helping me put this little cutie down for her nap?” Michonne asked you.

You looked over at Daryl with slightly frightened eyes and he nodded to you.

“Go on. It’ll be fine,” he said, with a small reassuring smile on his lips, which quickly faded as his eyes turned back to Rick.

“Okay…Sure…” you said and hesitantly walked forward into the house and away from Daryl and Rick.

Michonne led you into the house and up the stairs to a small room, which was painted baby blue with little clouds on it. There was a crib in the corner, with pictures hung up on the wall of the child’s paintings.

“She’s really good,” you said, nodding your attention to her pictures on the wall above her crib.

“She’s an artist. Aren’t you? Alright, time for your nap sweet girl,” Michonne said, kissing the little girl on the forehead before lowering her into the crib and tucking her in.

You stood back in the doorway, looking at the scene in front of you. It didn’t seem real. It seemed like you were watching a T.V. scene where life was still the way it was before those dead assholes took over. You watched her tuck the little girl in and kiss her forehead.

“Night, little one,” she whispered and then turned back around toward you.

She looked over at you and noticed you still standing awkwardly in the doorway. Your body was rigid, and your eyes were fixated on the scene around you as you wrapped your arms protectively around your own body.

Michonne knew that look in your eye and that estranged feeling all too well.

“What do you say I pour us a glass of wine and we can talk outside while she naps,” Michonne said, grabbing the battery-powered monitor and turning it on.

You looked over at it, remembering the many times you had watched your friends and family do the same thing in the old world. You heard the little girl giggle and sigh in her sleep, completely happy and relaxed.

You looked cautiously over at Michonne, she didn’t seem to have ill-intentions. So, you timidly nodded and replied, “Yeah. Thanks.”

Michonne walked you both back downstairs and you walked down the hallway. You noticed Rick and Daryl were no longer there. There was a split in the hallway, the kitchen on the left-hand side and the living room on the right. You looked into the living room and saw both of them standing shoulder-to-shoulder, looking out the window towards the gate of Alexandria, silently talking with one another.

“Come on,” you heard Michonne’s voice and snapped your eyes back to her as she led you into the kitchen, the baby monitor hung comfortably at her hip.

“I think I have just the thing…” she said and squatted down to open the cabinet doors under the sink.

She grabbed a bottle and put it on the counter, grabbing to glasses from an upper cupboard and filling them with something.

When she turned around, she was holding two glasses of red wine in her hands. She walked over and handed one to you.

You smiled and took it, following her back out into the hallway and toward the door. You glanced into the living room again as you slowly walked by. Daryl turned just enough for his eyes to meet yours and smiled a small smile, nodding to you that everything was okay.

You smiled happily at the sight of him returning those beautiful blue eyes to yours and nodded slightly back to him. You focused your attention back to Michonne as she led you back out the front door and to the massive front porch. She gestured to you to take a seat on the wooden swing they had. It looked like it had been recently stained and polished. 

“Wow, this is beautiful!” you said, running your hand across the polished pine before sitting down.

Michonne soon followed suit, sitting down next to you and running her hands around the wood.

“You like it?” she asked, looking over at you with a pointed smile.

“It’s gorgeous!” you said, taking a sip of your wine and leaning back into it.

“Daryl made it for us,” she said, smiling a little wider when she saw you look over at her with a surprised smile on your face.

“He did?!” you asked, incredulously, running your hands along the stained wood beneath you.

Michonne nodded, taking a sip of her own glass. She closed her eyes and sighed as she drank the sweet elixir down.

“This never gets old. Even after all this time… It’s the little things, ya know?” Michonne asked you, looking around at the lazy afternoon scene in front of you both with a content smile.

You sat in silence, taking another sip and looking cautiously around at the same scene in front of you both.

Michonne noticed your silence and looked over at you, noticing the pensive look on your face. She leaned back, relaxing into the swing alongside you and looked over at you as she took another sip and looked back at Alexandria.

“You know it wasn’t always like this… Maybe it won’t be like this forever… But we’re makin’ it work,” she said.

You looked over at her and nodded, taking a gulp of your wine this time as your inner wheels turned.

After a minute, Michonne looked over at you with a smirk of curiosity and said, “So… You and Daryl sure seem… close since you’ve been here.”

You snapped out of your fearful thoughts and your eyes snapped back to hers. Your cheeks went a little flush and you shrugged looking away again and taking another sip.

You lowered the glass from your lips, looking off into the distance as you spoke.

“He’s… He sure is something else,” you said, smiling to yourself as you replayed the last few days with this man who continued to surprise in every way possible.

“Well, that I can agree on,” Michonne said, laughing to herself and taking another sip.

You looked at her with a curious smile, suddenly aware that this is the first person you knew who could tell you more about this man.

“You’ve known him a while, huh?” you asked, turning your body toward hers with intrigued eyes.

She nodded and replied, “Oh, yeah… We all go way back together. Daryl and Rick were together before I found the prison even. It’s… It’s been a long, hard road…”

Her mind was taken back to the long, hard journey they had been through. People like Negan and The Governor had shown them just how strong and vigilant they had to be, even inside these walls.

“That’s why he’s so cautious… It isn’t personal,” Michonne said, looking over at you with serious truth in her eyes.

You nodded, looking back at the wall of the town in front of you as you both softly swayed back and forth in the swing.

You heard the little girl fussing through the monitor on Michonne’s hip next to you and looked down at it, watching the green lights flicker up and down a few times before she fell back asleep. You started to think about what it might be like to even have that option in your life again. Truth be told, you had always wanted a child, but when the end hit that made any chance of that being reasonable null. You thought back to Daryl and allowed just a slight smile at the thought of having everything you had ever wanted.

“Michonne? Do you think Rick will let me stay?” you asked in a small whisper of a voice as your nervous eyes met hers again.

She smiled at you and smirked a little at you.

“The question *is* do you think Daryl will ever let Rick turn you out?” Michonne replied, with a pointed smile on her face.

You smiled happily and giggled a little, taking another sip from your glass.

You looked curiously over at her again.

“So… Daryl…” you started trailing off a bit.

Michonne looked over at you and smirked, knowing what you were after.

“What do you want to know?” Michonne asked with a smile, nudging your shoulder with hers a little.

You giggled, looking away with embarrassment a second before turning back and continuing.

“Does he… Does he, you know, *have* a lot of women?” you asked, your face showing your complete embarrassment as you pushed the question out of your mouth.

Michonne busted out laughing for a few seconds before trying to compose herself as she answered you.

“Daryl? No… In fact, I think you’re the first one I’ve seen him… You know, close to,” she said, smiling pointedly over at you again.

“Really?! How can that possibly be? I mean… Look at him!” you said.

“I know,” Michonne agreed with a smile and a shrug.

“And I mean…Look at what he does for people…” you said, putting your hand back onto the bench he had made and looking over at the gates he had brought you through.

“I know, it’s true,” Michonne agreed again, thinking about all the times Daryl had been there to help save someone they cared about.

Michonne shrugged thinking about the man you both discussed, a man she had called family for a very long time now.

“I think no one ever taught him how to be loved. He’s had a hard life…Hell, who hasn’t…” Michonne said, looking bitterly over at the woods beyond the wall at some of the memories she wasn’t fond of.

“But… He’s a good man. Only second best to that other man in there that I love so much,” Michonne said with a smile as she thought of Rick.

You both heard Judith gargling and fussing again and Michonne laughed to herself, putting her hand on the monitor and saying, “Okay maybe third.”

You both laughed and you finished your drink.

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?” you asked her, looking over at the screen door inside the house.

Michonne smiled and rolled her eyes, laughing a little to herself again before looking over at you and replying.

“With those two? I’d usually say tactical plans, security drills, etc… But right now? I bet they’ve only got one thing to discuss…You,” she said.

Your heart started to beat a little faster at the thought, hoping that the talk was going okay. Your mind started to race again, thinking about all you had experienced already with Daryl and all you might be able to experience with him, here, hoping the conversation about you was going well with them…

\-----

Daryl watched you walk away and upstairs with Michonne and Judith, smiling a little at the sight. All he wanted, more than anything, was for you to become a part of his family. Rick cleared his throat and brought Daryl’s attention back to him. Daryl shook the hair out of his eyes with a slightly embarrassed smile that he had been caught with his eyes lingering on you.

Rick put his head down, smirking a little to himself at Daryl’s reaction. He rolled his tongue in his mouth until he could put a serious face on again and looked back up at Daryl.

“What’s up, brother?” he asked, cocking his head to the side, giving Daryl his full attention and respect.

Daryl nodded his head toward the ground a few times before locking eyes with Rick’s again.

“You got a minute?” he asked.

Rick nodded and nudged his head over toward the living room.

“Sure, come on in,” Rick said, walking down the hallway and into the living room. 

Daryl nodded and followed behind him. They walked into the living room and to the window that looked out at the gate and the front part of Alexandria.

They stood in silence for a few minutes as they both looked out at the town. After a while Daryl cleared his throat and looked over at Rick, wincing a little with discomfort and shifting uncomfortably as he started to speak.

“So, I guess you know why I’m here?” he asked Rick.

Rick looked over at Daryl, hiding another knowing smile and nodded.

“Y/N,” he said, matter-of-factly as he turned and looked out the window again.

Daryl nodded, looking back at his feet as he did. He stayed silent for a minute before speaking again.

“I like her, Rick,” he said, with pure honesty in his voice.

Rick nodded and said, “I know you do,” in his infamous Georgian accent.

Daryl glanced at him and nodded, gulping down the fears he had.

Rick finally looked over at him and locked eyes with Daryl.

“I just need us to be safe, Daryl. That’s all this is…” Rick said looking back at the gate in front of him, his mind searching a moment before continuing.

“I’m happy you’re happy, truly… I just need to know she isn’t a threat,” he said, looking over at Daryl and putting his hand on Daryl’s shoulder for emphasis.

Daryl nodded and huffed a little.

“She might not be safe for those fuckers out there…But I trust her…” Daryl said, looking pointedly over at Rick as he fidgeted with his hands.

“It’s only been a couple of days, Daryl,” Rick said, looking at him in slight disbelief at what he was hearing, especially from Daryl.

Daryl looked down at the windowsill and nodded.

“I know,” he agreed, remaining silent for another moment before speaking again.

“I can’t explain it…If you got to know her better maybe you’d see what I see in her,” Daryl said, looking sideways at Rick.

Rick nodded, his hands on his hips as he looked down at his feet.

He stared at them for what seemed like forever to Daryl until Rick finally nodded in agreement.

“You’re right, brother… Besides, I’ve never met a better judge of character than you,” he said in his southern drawl, looking back up at Daryl with slightly apologetic eyes.

Rick put his hand on Daryl’s shoulder and said, “So, let’s go and you can introduce us properly?”

Daryl smiled and nodded, so happy that Rick was willing to give you a chance and they both walked over and out onto the front porch…

\-----

You looked over as you heard the screen door open and smiled happily at Daryl as you watched him walk out onto the deck with Rick right behind him.

Rick looked over at you and then Michonne, who smiled reassuringly back at him. He nodded with a slight smile back at her and then looked back over at you and nodded a polite hello.

You nodded back, smiling a little to show him you meant him no hostility.

You got up and walked over to Daryl, putting your hand in his and reached your other hand out to Rick.

Rick shook it and nodded politely at you.

“Y/N,” he said shaking your hand and quickly dropping it, looking over at Daryl for a second before looking back over at you.

“It’s uh…It’s nice to see you again,” he said.

You could tell he was trying to make an effort.

“You too,” you said a little too enthusiastically.

You really wanted this to go well. You could tell Daryl cared very much about what the man in front of you thought of this thing between you two. It had to go well.

Suddenly Judith’s cry came gargling through the monitor on Michonne’s hip. Michonne got up, grabbing the two empty wine glasses and started to walk inside. She stopped and gave Rick a kiss on the cheek.

“Why don’t you invite them to stay for dinner?” she asked, looking at him pointedly like he had no choice in the matter.

This made him smirked at her and nod.

“Sure, why not?” he said, gesturing for you both to come inside.

You looked over at Daryl silently asking if that was a good idea. He smiled and nodded, silently answering you back. You got lost in those beautiful eyes and his smile for a second. Rick cleared his throat, looking away and scratching his head. You refocused on Rick and said, “Sure, I’d love that.”

You two followed Rick inside. But not before Daryl leaned over and kissed your cheek.

“It’s alright, Y/N. I’d never let anythin’ bad happen to ya. He just needs to know you,” he whispered into your ear, nuzzling your neck with his nose reassuringly before clearing his throat and pulling you away with him into the house.

You both walked in, following Rick. You watched Michonne run up the stairs to Judith who was crying in her crib. Rick gestured to the kitchen and you both walked in. Daryl held out the chair for you and you sat down, smiling up at him in thanks. He sat down next to you, grabbing your hand and holding it under the table. Rick walked in and scratched his head, looking around the kitchen which was full of dirty dishes and assorted foods for a toddler scattered around.

“I guess it could be cleaner,” he said looking sheepishly at the mess.

“I grew up in a house with three other siblings…This is nothing compared to that,” you said.

“Yeah? So, you had siblings?” Rick asked, sitting down on the opposite side of the table as you two.

“I see the interrogation has begun,” Michonne said with a smile as she walked into the room and sat down on your right side.

Judith giggled happily as Michonne made silly faces and bounced her up and down on her knee.

You laughed a little, smiling over at her, feeling at ease with at least one other person here.

“No, it’s okay…Yes. I had two younger sisters and our baby brother, Mickey,” you said.

“Had?” Rick asked, looking over at you curiously.

“Yeah…I was away at college at the time this…started…By the time I got home…It was…It was…too late,” you said, looking down at the table sadly as you remembered walking into your house and see all of your family turned.

“That was the day I took up that sword and vowed to kill as many of those fuckers as possible,” you said, your eyes hardening as you remembered decapitating your parents and your little brother and sisters. That had been the hardest day of your life, so far. Being alone in this world wasn’t nearly as terrifying to you as loving someone again and having to go through that pain again. You looked over at Daryl with sad eyes as you thought about having to do the same to him.

“It’s hard out there…How’d you survive all this time alone?” Rick asked, looking over at you curiously. He couldn’t believe a single person could survive out there alone. But then he looked over at Michonne and remembered he was wrong there.

You re-focused on Rick and forced those bad thoughts out of your mind.

“I guess…I just did what I had to do. One thing I did not do was join anyone. I had followed a few groups towards the beginning and what I saw was nothing I could be a part of…Until now…” you said, looking up at Daryl with an awe-filled look on your face as you took him in again. He was so beautiful, everything about him.

Judith reached for your hand, slapping her hand over yours which laid on the table next to her. You jumped a little and turned to see her laughing to herself a little. You moved your hand quickly and she refocused, slapping it again. You moved it again and watched her do the same, laughing giddily as you played along with her.

“You’re good with her,” Michonne said as she wanted you two play.

“Do want to hold her while I start dinner?” Michonne asked.

“Sure,” you said, looking over at Judith a little nervously.

You scooted back in your chair and grabbed Judith from Michonne as she handed her to you. You sat her on the edge of the table, holding her sides as she started to kick her feet back and forth and play with your hair.

You leaned in and let her grab strands of your hair as she twirled it around in her fingers. You made funny faces at her every time she looked at you, making her giggle with delight.

“Have you ever wanted any of your own?” Michonne asked as she walked over to grab a pot from the cupboard and filled it with water.

You looked over at Michonne and then back at Judith, peering curiously at her as she bounced happily up and down in your arms. She had no clue the world she was in, at least not yet.

“I…I don’t know…I mean before, sure…But, now?” you said, your voice trailing off as you thought about what it would be like to raise a child in this world.

Michonne started boiling the water, throwing in some spaghetti noodles and stirring them in.

“I get it…” she said, watching the noodles boil as she thought about the sons she had lost.

“It isn’t for everyone, that’s for sure…” Rick said, looking over at Judith and thinking about what they had been through to protect her.

Judith suddenly reached her arms out and hugged you. You huffed in surprise and leaned in, hugging her back. You closed your eyes and smiled, laughing a little as she leaned back and put her hands on your face and kissed your cheek.

You never thought this would be something you would ever experience again and at that moment you let yourself wonder if it was truly possible to have what you were promised before this world.

You looked over at Daryl who was looking over at you with a curious, happy smile on his face, rubbing his index finger back and forth across his lips, deep in thought.

“What?” you asked, looking over at him curiously at the look on his face.

“Nothin’,” he said, as he watched you play with Judith, wondering what it might be to have a similar future for you two.

You smiled back at him, lost in his eyes for a minute until Judith pulled your face back toward hers.

“Judith. Me,” she said pointing to herself and then tilted her head curiously at you, awaiting an answer from you.

You giggled and her commanding nature, especially at such a young age.

“I’m, Y/N. It’s nice to meet you, Judith,” you said with a smile to her.

“Meet you too,” she said, slowly as she practiced her words.

“Daddy?” Judith said, looking around for him.

Rick got up and sat beside you where Michonne was sitting before.

“Yes, Judith?” he asked, smiling over at his daughter.

“This is, Y/N,” she said, stumbling through pronouncing your name for the first time.

Rick looked over at you and said, “Hi, Y/N.”

You smiled and nodded.

“Hi,” you answered back, with a polite smile.

You heard Michonne draining the noodles into a strainer, causing your attention to waver back toward her.

Rick looked at Daryl and begrudgingly smiled with a silent nod. Daryl could tell right then what Rick’s decision was. You could stay.

“Alright, dinner is ready,” Michonne said as she finished stirring in the spaghetti sauce into the noodles.

She brought the bowl over and placed it in the center of the table.

“Here, I’ll take her,” Rick said to you and stood up, scooping Judith up into his arms with ease. He bounced her on his hip, looking happily at her and walked over to Michonne. He placed a kiss on her cheek and thanked her for dinner. You watched the three of them with awe again. It was like you had slipped back into a time machine and were seeing the world as it once was again.

“You alright?” Daryl asked as he watched your face take it all in again.

You snapped your head back over to him, startled by his words and then nodded, resting your head on his shoulder as you relaxed into him and this place.

“I’m just fine,” you said, nuzzling your head into his neck with a happy sigh as you breathed the scent of him in, deeply.

You watched the scene unfold like it was a movie. Michonne laughed and happily kissed him back and then turned to reach into the cupboard for plates. You watched her set the table and dish everyone out some of the pasta. Rick sat Judith in her highchair and pulled her close to him as Michonne put a big pile of spaghetti on the tray. Rick turned and cut it into bite-sized pieces. You laughed as you watched Judith dive right into it, grabbing a handful and shoving it eagerly into her mouth.

“She loves spaghetti, don’t you?” Michonne said as she smiled down at Judith.

Judith nodded in agreement and then focused on devouring her dinner.

Michonne poured you all a glass of wine and sat down.

“Thank you, it looks amazing!” you said, looking down at it trying to remember the last time you had had a good and honest home-cooked meal.

You pushed your fork into the noodles, quickly wrapping them up and pushing them into your mouth, devouring it thankfully. You were so lost in the taste of real food you didn’t notice everyone looking over at you with a glint of humor in their eyes. You looked up mid-chew to see them all looking over at you in amusement, suddenly becoming very embarrassed and bringing your hand to your mouth as you chewed the big wad of pasta in your mouth as fast as you could. You looked over at Rick and Michonne apologetically as you swallowed.

Michonne just laughed, looking over at Rick with amusement.

“Do you remember our first meal here?” she said, reminiscing at the memory.

“Sure do. Deanna and the rest of them put together a feast,” Rick said with a chuckle as he swirled the noodles around his own fork and put them in his mouth.

“I don’t think I’ve ever eaten so fast in my life,” Michonne said to him, looking over at you with a knowing smile of the hunger inside of you.

You laughed a little and nodded to Michonne in kindness.

Daryl’s hand came over to your back and rubbed it reassuringly. You looked over at him at his touch and watched as his mouth twitched with a happy smirk.

“I think it’s cute,” he said, only looking and talking to you.

You smiled at him, melting him into him again as you leaned your head on his shoulder.

You all finished eating and you helped Michonne put the plates in the sink.

“I can do those later,” Michonne said, grabbing a washcloth and bringing it over to wipe the spaghetti sauce off of Judith’s face, hands, and arms.

“I don’t mind,” you said, turning the faucet and filling up with sink with soapy water.

You grabbed the sponge and started to wash the first plate.

“We need to have you over more often,” Michonne said, smiling over at you and then looking pointedly at Rick.

You smiled, continuing to wash the dishes and put them in the strainer on the other side of the sink.

“Yeah, we will have to do this again soon,” Rick said, looking pointedly back at Michonne as he spoke.

Daryl came up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling his nose into your neck.

“Let’s go home…” he whispered, kissing your neck before dropping his body from yours.

You shivered and nodded, quickly cleaning the last of the dishes before turning around and facing them all again.

“Thanks for dinner. This was…nice,” you said, surprising even yourself that the words that escaped your lips were purely genuine.

“Yeah, thanks,” Daryl said to Rick nodding to him and then to Michonne.

“Anytime,” Michonne said, scooping Judith back up into her arms.

Rick stood up and walked over to you, holding out his hand.

“Yes, anytime. Welcome Y/N,” Rick said as you shook his hand.

“Thank you…Really,” you said, emphasizing the last word and giving him a grateful look.

You looked over at Daryl as you dropped Rick’s hand and smiled up at him, lost in the sight of this amazing man staring back at you like you were precious. Daryl grabbed your hand and pulled you toward the door, needing to have you all over him again.

You turned to wave a silent goodbye to them before giggling softly at him as he pulled you out of the kitchen and out of their house with pure determination.

“What’s the hurry?” you asked with a laugh as you watched him pulling you quickly back down the street to his house.

He turned and glared you down as he pulled you away.

“Just come on,” he said, turning his attention back to the street and pulled you dominantly away with him.

Your heart was racing as he pulled you up the stairs of his house and pulled you inside. Once you were inside, he turned around, slamming the door shut and locking it. He pushed his body up against yours on the wall behind you, pushing his core up into yours and locked into it with his own.

You looked up into his eyes with pure need and gasped happily at the sudden impact as he slammed into you. 

“What got into you?” you asked with a playful glint of happiness in your eyes as you watched this amazing man trying to claim you.

He smiled, looking over your beautiful face before his eyes came back to yours.

“Nothin’. I just wanted to feel ya again,” he said, pushing his tongue into your mouth.

He grabbed it with his own and roughly twirled it around as he pulled you back into his arms. He twirled you around until he was leading you down the hall to the bedroom, his hands placed firmly on your back as he glared you down and guided you both back to heaven.

You pulled your lips off of his, looking up at him panting with pure need for him again after his amazing kiss.

“I think…I think that went well tonight,” you said, trying to focus on reality as he brought you back to sweet chaos and into his room.

“Yeah…” he said, bringing his hands down to the hem of your shirt and pulling it off you. The minute you were free of it his lips were attacking your neck and his arms wrapped around your body pulling you into him as his lips ravished your skin.

“I hope you thought it went okay too…” you said, fighting back a moan as his lips and the stubble on his chin drove your neck crazy.

He abruptly pulled his lips off of your neck and glared you down, his face mere inches from yours as his hands ran down your naked back and to your ass. He roughly rubbed it up and down as he spoke.

“They loved you, just like I said they would…But I don’t wanna talk about them right now,” he said pushing his lips back to yours.

You moaned loudly into his kiss, giving in fully to him as you wrapped your arms up his back and pulled him back with you.

Your legs hit the edge of the bed as you pulled him eagerly into you and you fell back, giggling a little as he helps ease you down with those amazing strong arms of his. He helped you fall slowly and moaned happily as he watched you succumb to him so happily, quickly adjusting and pulling him back on top of your body.

He devoured your lips with his own, swirling his tongue around yours as if it was oxygen.

He sighed and moaned at the feeling of you fully giving into him with just his kiss. He pulled his tongue out of your mouth and started to leave hungry, savage kisses down the side of your cheek to your neck. You sighed and turned your head happily to the side as his body slowly started to rock on yours. His lips left such amazing harsh kisses up and down your neck, turning you on so quickly like only he could.

You wrapped your hands around his neck, pushing your hands into the back his hair, massaging it as you felt every kiss with pure bliss.

“Mmm, Daryl…” you moaned eagerly, writhing up into his body with your own.

“I love to hear you call out my name, Y/N,” he whispered into your ear and sped up his hips against yours.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out in happy surprise as he increased the pressure and speed on your core.

He looked down at you with determination as his hips rubbed deeply up and down onto yours.

“God, you’re so damn beautiful,” he said, rocking up onto to you faster as he grew so hard for you.

“Daryl?” you whimpered, looking up at him with pure need thanks to his actions.

He slowed his hips down, rocking them onto you a few more times before stopping.

“Yeah?” he asked, smirking to himself as he watched you silently beg him.

“Come on… Don’t make me ask…” you said with a shy smile, which caused him to grin with even more satisfaction.

“Ask for what?” he said, taunting you as he slowly rubbed your core up and down again.

“Oh, Daryl…Please make love to me?” you asked, whimpering a little when he hit into your core just right again as you looked up at him with begging eyes.

He planked his body over yours, removing the contact of his core on yours as he looked over at you with question in his eyes.

“Oh, is that what this is?” he asked, tilting his head and peering down at you with quiet curiosity.

You smiled up at him, lost in his question for a moment. You looked at his strong arms holding up his amazing body over you. You brought your hands to them and started slowly stroking them, thinking about how much this gorgeous man had made you feel in just the few short days you had known him.

You finally brought your eyes back to his, as innocent as he had ever seen them.

“It’s probably too early to say that,” you said a little sheepishly, looking away with slight embarrassment.

He chased you, swooping his head toward yours. He nudged his nose up into yours and waited until your nervous eyes came back to him.

“It’s never too early,” he said, softly smiling at the sight of you falling for him in every way.

“It isn’t?” you asked, your heart beating faster at the thought of this sweet, gorgeous man actually wanting something real with you.

He shook his head.

“Nah…Besides, it isn’t often a woman like you comes along. I gotta claim what I want,” he said, wanting it to come out sweet but it came out dominant as ever.

“Then claim me,” you said with a smile, running your hands down his chest to the button of his jeans, popping them open.

You smiled as you watched his eyes turn dark with urgent lust again and slowly unzipped his pants. You reached into them and grabbed his cock, carefully pulling his big cock out of its cage. You started to slowly run your hand up and down his shaft. You did it lightly at first, looking up at him with a knowing smile as you watched his eyes close with a confused, happy smile on his face as he enjoyed the feeling.

“Oh, fuck…” he growled, his hips joining in, rocking up into your hand harder and with more need.

He swiftly hit into your hand a few more swift times before stopping.

His eyes opened, dark and dangerous again as he glared you down. He grabbed your hand off of his cock and ripped it away. He slowly crawled down the bed and onto his feet, pushing his jeans down and kicking out of his boots and jeans.

He unbuttoned his black shirt and nudged his nose up toward you.

“Take that shit off,” he said, with pure command in his voice.

You shivered, getting so turned on by his dominance. You nodded and quickly stripped yourself of your tank top and jean shorts, leaving you in just your boots and your panties.

He looked down at your panties, noticing the big pool of sweet nectar already soaking through them as he ripped his shirt off and let it fall to the ground, growling at the sight.

He licked his lips and glared it down with only one thing on his mind.

Before you knew it, he had dropped to his knees and pulled you down toward him until your legs were dangling over his shoulders.

You gasped in happy surprise as he pulled you down toward him. You moaned softly as you watched him look up at you with determination, his lips just an inch above your soaked clothed pussy. He smelled it, nuzzling your nose up and down your clothed folds as he inhaled you.

“So, fucking sweet…Aren’t ya, Y/N?” he growled, locking eyes with yours again.

“Mm…Try me and see,” you said with a giggle and bite your lip, running your right hand down to his hair to massage it as you repositioned your hips.

“Sweet and spicy,” he said with a smirk at your willingness to always ask for what you wanted from him.

He growled, his eyes rolling back in his head a little, and then pushed his lips to your clothed clit. He sucked on it so hard, right away, that you cried out in shocked pleasure.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, looking down at him as you panted in disbelief at the feeling.

He groaned and slowly tickled just under your clit with the tip of his tongue a few times. Then he began to slowly run his big tongue up and down your folds, which opened more for him with each lap.

“Daryl…” you whined, looking down at him in pure need, already panting for him.

He noticed the look in your eye and pulled back a little. His right hand came to your panties and pulled them to the side until your pussy was free.

He looked up at you with a playful smile and looked up your folds again, ever so slowly.

You groaned in frustrated bliss, gripping his hair a little tighter as your pussy begged for him to continue.

He ran his tongue up and tickled your clit with the tip of it, ever so lightly as he teased you.

“Daryl, please?” you begged, so ready for his tongue to be inside you.

He smirked and nodded, bring his tongue down to your folds again while his hand pinned your panties to the side.

“Hold on to something,” Daryl said, shaking his head loose from your grip and staring your pussy down.

“Because I wanna do this all on my own,” he said and pushing his tongue back inside your folds.

You nodded, running your hands to your sides to grip the sheet below you.

He smiled up at you for a second and then looked down at your pussy and shoved his tongue deep into your folds.

“Oh!” you cried out in pleasant surprise at the feeling.

His tongue started to slowly lap up and down your folds, which got wetter with every pass.

“Oh, god, Daryl…” you moaned, looking down at him in disbelief as you slowly started to rock your pussy up and down his tongue on your own.

He groaned at the sight and brought his lips up to your clit and softly sucked on it a few times, looking up at you for your reaction.

You looked down at him whimpering silently for him to continue, your breasts heaving slowly up and down as you stared down at him.

He smiled, kissing your clit softly before saying, “Don’t worry, Y/N. I plan on takin’ good care of ya…Just you wait and see.”

He smirked a little as he watched your lips twinge into a smile at his words and then nodded to you, refocusing back on your pussy.

“Good care…” he said and pushed his tongue inside your pussy.

He pushed his tongue inside you and slowly began to wiggle it up and down as his free hand came to your clit and started to softly stroke it.

“Oh, fuck…” you whimpered at the feeling slowly riding his tongue with more urgency.

He groaned and swirled his tongue around yours, faster as your hips sped up. His hand on your clit started to slowly rub around it with more pressure as he wiggled and swirled his tongue around inside you. You looked down at him thrashing his head around as he wildly ate you out. His eyes were closed, and he moaned happily to himself as he worked on you. It felt like nothing you had ever felt before!

“Oh… Daryl!” you cried out at the feeling of the increased pleasure and pressure.

His fingers slowly began to rub deeply up and down your clit as his tongue attacked you mercilessly.

“Oh, fuck, yes!!” you cried out your body spasming forward up towards him as you felt your high coming.

He noticed and his fingers sped up even more on your clit, thrashing and swirling his tongue inside you until your hips locked and you came so hard for him.

“Oh, Daryl! You’re so fucking good to me!” you cried out as he created the best buzz throughout your body that you had ever felt with his tongue.

He growled bringing his tongue out of you and swiftly running his lips up to your clit. He clamped onto it, suctioning onto it while his tongue flicked it swiftly.

“Oh, Oh? Goddd!!” you cried out in pure surprise as he made you spasming in pure pleasure, prolonging your amazing high.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out again in pure amazement as you opened your eyes and stared down at him.

Daryl growled at the sight of your naked breasts heaving up and down as his eyes followed that gorgeous body up to your eyes. He sweetly kissed your clit again before dropping each one of your legs from his shoulders.

He leaned back and brought your right foot up to his thigh and untied it. When he was done, he took the boot off, throwing it behind you. He did the same with the other boot and then stood back up and leaned his body over yours as your legs dangled off the edge of the bed. He planked his body over yours, his hands resting on the sides of your head as he brought his face just inches from yours.

He looked down at you lovingly with your nectar smeared all over his lips.

“Is there anything you *aren’t* good at?” you asked with a giggle as you brought your hands up to rub his beautiful chest up and down.

He smiled, nudging his nose up to yours and ghosting his lips to yours.

“I guess you’ll have to wait and see,” he said and pushed his lips hungrily back to yours.

You moaned at the feeling of his urgent kiss. You opened your mouth and let him grab ahold of your tongue again. He swirled it around and around with yours, more passionately than he ever had before.

You felt his cock’s tip throbbing with need on your stomach as you pulled him closer down into you. You groaned at the feeling as you thought about how good it always made you feel. You started to rock your hips up and down into him as you thought about him fucking you.

He groaned into your mouth, swirling around your tongue faster a few more laps before pulling his lips off of you. He looked down at you with a happy smirk as you looked up at him with pure need again. He pushed himself off the bed and brought his hands to the hem of your panties, swiftly ripping them down and off you.

You smiled, running your foot appreciatively up and down his calf as you watched his eyes turn dark as you opened your world to him again.

He gripped his cock, rubbing it up and down a few times as his eyes roamed your body.

He growled deep in his throat as he came back to your eyes.

“So, fucking, beautiful,” he said, with stormy lustful eyes.

“Why don’t you come show me what else your good at, Dixon,” you said with the cock of your eyebrow and a happy smirk.

He grabbed your wrist pulled you up to your feet, spinning you both around and walking backward until your back hit the wall with a thud.

You gasped in happy shock as he lifted your leg and wrapped it around his lower waist. He glared you down as his hand went back to his cock. He gripped it and ran his tip on the inside of your folds, teasing you with it as you slickened up for him.

You whimpered looking over at him with begging eyes as he turned you on instantly.

“Is this what ya want?” Daryl asked and slowly pushed his cock inside you.

“Oh…Yes…” you groaned happily as he filled you.

He slowly leaned his body until yours as he stretched you out, bracing his forearms on either side of you head on the wall behind you.

You groaned in happy confusion as he stretched you to your hilt. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tightened your legs grip on his back. You pulled him into you and braced for his impact.

“I’m gonna fuck ya so good, Y/N…” he growled into the side of your neck and then started slamming his cock into you with no restraint.

“Oh, shit?! Yes!” you cried out in happy surprise as he started to fuck you so hard up into the wall.

You leaned your head back onto the wall, sliding up and down it with his cock. Daryl looked down and watched your breasts bouncing up and down with his cock’s motion. He looked over at you and saw you were whimpering softly to yourself as you took the brunt of him inside you.

“Yeah, do ya like that?” he asked, getting so turned on by how much you loved his cock fucking you.

“Oh, god, yes! Don’t stop!” you cried out in between the harsh hits.

“Fuck, Y/N…Take that cock!” he nearly cried out in surprise as you let him hit up into you as hard and fast as he wanted. You were so tight and wet. It felt fucking amazing!

He hit up into you harder and faster, hitting your g-spot just right as he bounced you higher and faster up into the wall.

“Oh yeah…” you whined, closing your eyes with a happy smile before moaning loudly and panting in happy bliss for his cock’s actions.

He was so close, watching you fall apart for him. He ran down and gripped your ass cheeks, gripping them roughly into him, using them as leverage to fuck you as hard as he could.

“Oh, fuck yes! Right like that!” you cried out as you gasped for air.

He slammed his core into yours as you bounced happily up and down onto his cock. He ground his core into yours a few times causing you to cry out to him again and cum all over his cock at the amazing feeling.

“Ohhh…FUCK! Mm!” you moaned loudly, feeling the most intense orgasm running through every cell in your body.

He groaned softly at the feeling and sight of you cumming all over his cock. He couldn’t hold it any longer. His cock sped up into your hilt again, this time he jackhammered into it as quick as he could until he slammed his cock into your hilt and came so hard inside you.

“Fuck, yeah!!” he growled loudly like a wild wolf, his eyes glaring into yours so dominantly as he came inside you.

You gripped his shoulders tighter, moaning softly as you both panted away, trying to catch your breath. You softly rocked your pussy up and down his cock again with a suggestive smile, already so ready for him again.

He chuckled at the look in your eye as it returned, knowing full well by now what it meant.

“Shit girl, ya really do love that cock. Don’t you?” he asked with a smirk as he pulled himself out of you.

You shivered as he exited you, dropping your leg back to the ground as you smirked back at him.

“Can you blame me?” you asked, pushing your hands up his chest and resting them there.

“Yet another thing you’re so damn good at,” you leaned over at whispered into his ear, before sweetly kissing the side of his neck.

You trailed your lips up and down his neck, tasting his sweet, salty skin as you left kisses on it. You began to run your hands up and down his chest hungrily again, loving the feeling of it. You loved everything about this man.

“Damn, woman…Give a man a minute,” he said with a chuckle.

You giggled into his neck, nuzzling it with your nose before leaning up to whisper in his ear again.

“Sorry, I just can’t help it…I just can’t seem to get enough of you,” you said with a happy smile as you laid your head on his shoulder and wrapped your arms around his body.

He smiled and hugged you into his body, kissing the top of your head as you two snuggled in together.

“Watching you today with Judith got me thinkin’…” he said, with a far off look in his eyes as he held you so tightly to him.

“Yeah?” you asked, your heart stopping a little at his words, cuddling further into him as you looked up at him.

“What about?” you asked, looking into his eyes curiously.

He shrugged, looking down at you, taking you in with a smile.

“Just that…Maybe one day it wouldn’t be bad…Ya know ta have a family here,” he said, looking over at you a little sheepishly.

You smiled a sweet smile, looking up at him in awe as you slowly nodded.

“That’s could be…nice,” you said, looking up at him curiously again, never sure he was real.

He smiled.

“Does that mean you’ll stay?” he asked with quiet hope in his voice.

You looked up at him as he held you two together in his arms, silently questioning it yourself.

Who were you kidding?

You smiled sweetly up at him and nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll stay…” you said with a happy glow on your face as you looked deep into his eyes.

The sides of his lips twitched up into a smile at your response.

“I wanna make ya happy, Y/N…I wanna give ya a home, a life here,” he said, looking sincerely into your eyes.

Your heart skipped a beat at his words and the look of pure love in his eyes.

“I want that too, Daryl,” you said sweetly, leaning up and softly pushing your lips back to his.

You sighed happily, melting into the kiss as your tongues danced together in perfect harmony.

He slowly pulled his lip from yours, smiling down at them and kissing them a few times with his own before locking happy eyes with yours again.

“Welcome home, Y/N,” Daryl said sweetly and then pushed his lips back to yours for another amazing kiss.

You sighed and melted into him in every way possible as he walked you both back to the bed. He laid you down and made sweet love to you again before he fell asleep. You fell asleep watching him dream with a smile on his face. Your mind wandered to all of the possibilities your life now had because of this amazing man. You couldn’t wait to start your life with this man. This man who had saved you in so many ways over the past few days. You drifted off to sleep imagining just how great this new life with him could be...


End file.
